


I Can Hear Your Voice

by Junniejunjun017



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Angst, Character Development, Don’t worry Jun is head over heels for Hao, Eventual Smut, Im bad at tagging I’m sorry, M/M, Minghao is bad at feelings, Singer Jun!, but so is jun, not that much tho, side wonhui, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 39,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26867269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junniejunjun017/pseuds/Junniejunjun017
Summary: All this started because Mingyu accidentally bought an extra ticket to a concert and decided as Minghao the perfect person to drag along.OrMinghao didn’t expect to end up with one of Koreas top idols after slapping him during the meet and greet and definitely wasn’t expecting what was to come after.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 29
Kudos: 109





	1. Back stage

“Hao hurry up we don’t have all day!” Mingyu whined as he watched his best friend take his slow time getting ready. “Mingyu calm down. We have all day to get there it’s barely 7 in the morning. Be glad my ass is even willing to wait with you to be all the way in the front.” Minghao replied as he put on a jacket. “Don’t you know who these guys are?! It’s DAWN Hao! DAWN. Do you know how many people are probably camping out and in line right now?!” Mingyu continued.

_DAWN_. They are a popular korean boy group consisting of 6 members, Wen JunHui, Lee Seokmin, Jeon Wonwoo, Chwe Hansol, Lee Jihoon, and Yoon Jeonghan. Successful with every come back, topping the charts every time, always number one, always trending. Basically, DAWN is a big deal with a huge fan base. They are basically dominating the music world right now.

“Yes I do, considering how you talk about how famous they are everyday to me.” Minghao replies, sighing at the end. He grabbed his keys and walked over to Mingyu who was impatiently waiting by the door. “Let’s go before I change my mind of going to this concert with you.”

—

During the ride there Mingyu played DAWN’S songs on the radio, happily singing along, getting himself prepared for the concert. “I’m so glad I worked extra shifts for this. Hao, we’re gonna be all the way in the front. Plus the meet and greet?! I’m gonna die!” Mingyu screamed with excitement as he turned the radio on louder.

Minghao flinched at his scream and gripped the steering wheel. “ _One more scream and I’m crashing this car._ ”  
“I swear Mingyu, if you act stupid. I’m leaving and pretending I don’t know you.” Mingyu pouted. “So you’re just gonna leave me there if I pass out?” Minghao nodded.

“What a friend you are.” Mingyu said as he rolled his eyes. He knew Minghao was slightly annoyed with him considering he _did_ force him to come with him to this concert.

_flash back_

_“YES FRONT ROW!” Mingyu screamed with excitement from his bed, almost knocking his laptop down that was on his lap._

_“Let’s check out my tickets.”_

_He opened a new tab and looked through his emails until he found the one with his tickets for the concert. “Ahh Im so excited!” He happily scanned over his purchase until seeing something a bit unusual there. Then his eyes widened once he figured it out._

_“Wait. I paid for TWO?!”_

_“Why are you so loud? I’m trying to take a nap you big giant.” Minghao sighed. Mingyu turned his head to face his best friend. “Why are you crying?” Minghao worriedly asked._ _“I-I ACCIDENTALLY PAID FOR TWO FLOOR TICKETS.” Mingyu cried. Minghao shook his head in disappointment and walked over to the crying puppy. “Hao...” Mingyu sobbed._

_“You idiot....don’t just press like crazy.” Minghao sighed._

_“Just sell the other ticket.”_

_“Oh good idea!”_

_Mingyu quickly perked up and his tears were magically gone._

__“What the?”_ _

_“But Hao.” Mingyu began. He looked at his friend and gave him puppy eyes. “I’ve always wanted to go to a concert together.”_

_“No.”_

_“Please?”_

_“No.”_

_“Please?”_

_“No.”_

_“Please?”_

_“You won’t leave me alone if I keep saying no huh?”_ _Mingyu nodded. Minghao sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright I’ll go.”  
“Yay!” _

_“But I know nothing about morning.”_

_“They are called DAWN you idiot.”_

T

_“Really? I’m the idiot?” Minghao scoffed._

_“Ugh, Anyways. The concerts in two weeks I have enough time to help and teach you who’s who.” He opened another tab and went to YouTube, playing one of their many music videos._

_End of Flash back_

Minghao barely remembered one of the members name and it was the easiest name he could remember which was a member named Jun.

“WE’RE HERE!” Mingyu screamed. He looked out the car window and saw all the fans lined up already. The venue was huge and there were people selling merch and food. “I’m so excited! I could pass out!”

“I wish you would.” Minghao mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

—

“Excuse me do you know where the line for GA 1 is?” Mingyu asked one of the staff. “Oh yes, it will be on your left.” The lady said.

“Thank you!”

They walked to where the lady directed and took their place. It was currently 9:30 in the morning and boy, did they have a long time to wait. Concert doesn’t start till seven.

_“AHHHHHHHH”_

Fans kept screaming as the venue doors opened, Mingyu included. Minghao, however, could not meet the fans energy. He was exhausted from standing for so many hours while hearing fans singing and screaming every minute. “COME ON!” Mingyu excitedly said to Minghao. He grabbed his wrist and dragged him to the standing area. They were so close to the point were they could touch the railing that separated the GA 1 sections and the stage.

“Mingyu, how much did you exactly spend to be this close?” Minghao worriedly asked from being so close to the stage. Mingyu was never wise with his money when it came to this group.

“$600.” He said, happily jumping up down with excitement with the other fans.

_“Why is he not- never mind. Just let him be happy Hao.”_

He felt a arm sling around his shoulders. “Come on Hao. It’s going to be fun! Who knows? Maybe you will end up liking them too!” He was met with a huge smile from the tall boy. Minghao sighed and smiled too. Mingyus happiness was rubbing off on him. Soon the lights started to dim and everyone began to scream.

The speakers turned on and the music boomed throughout the huge venue. The first member came out and the fans lost their shits. Minghao turned to see Mingyus reaction and he was crying and screaming all at the same time, waving his lightsick like crazy. _“JEONGHAN I LOVE YOU!”_ He screamed. Minghao chuckled at his actions and turned back to the stage. Two more members came out. Then the other three. The lights went bright and the shortest of them all started to sing.

_“JIHOON!”_

_“AHHH!”_

_“HOW ARE THEY THAT HOT??!!!”_

Those were the screams Minghao heard fans say. After Jihoon, an emo looking member came out to sing next. Mingyu started hitting Minghao’s shoulder.

“ITS FUCKING WONWOO!” He cried.

The concert continued, with fans going crazy and Mingyu constantly crying. Song after song was performed, Minghao finding himself liking a couple until it was soon time for some classic games between the singers and the fans.

“For this game, we will call up three lucky fans and make them fall for us even more.” The leader, Jihoon said.

The fans screamed, all waving their light sticks like crazy, all wanting to be chosen as the lucky three. The first fan was picked out by Jeonghan, it was girl no older than 16.

Jeonghan began to sing gently to her as he handed her a rose and tucked a strand of hair behind her hair. “Is she gonna pass out?” Minghao asked as he turned to Mingyu only to see him screaming.

Next, Hansol called on a young boy, possibly 10. He lifted him up and the fans broke out in ‘Awws’ Hansol sure was some father material and even Minghao began to fall for his charm. The next person was Seokmin to choose a fan. He chose another boy who was around 18. The boy was panicking and you could see it.

“Can you sing?” Seokmin softly asked the boy. He quickly nodded and Seokmin handed him a mic. “Then sing this with me.” Music started and their latest song began to play. Seokmin and the fan sang together, the boy getting flustered and embarrassed at times. At the end Seokmin hugged him tightly and praised him. The fans erupted in screams. Next was Jun, the member Minghao was familiar with, to choose. “Who will you pick JunHui?” Wonwoo asked into the mic. The singer looked around in the crowd for a bit, hands waving to choose them, but his eyes landed on one specific boy.

“Him.”

Minghao felt eyes around him and he looked around his surroundings. “What?”

“JUN CHOSE YOU!” Mingyu yelled.

“Huh?”

Soon Minghao was pulled on stage as fans around him gave him envious looks. “Wait no- wrong person-“ The staff members continued to drag him up and he was pushed next to Jun. He lost his balance as they did so and almost fell. Thankfully, Jun caught him, causing the crowd to scream like crazy.

“Careful sweet heart, don’t want to hurt that pretty face of yours.” He whispered, loud enough for it to be heard into the mic. The fans began to scream once again. Minghao scoffed and took himself off the singer and crossed his arms. He looked unamused compared to the past fans and he knew he had to change his attitude. 

He wasn’t trying to get hate and death threats. Minghao just wanted to leave ASAP. He wasn’t too keen about all this.

Meanwhile, Jun was confused as to why the fan he chose was so unfazed by him. Anyone would kill to be in his position right now. He walked closer to the unamused fan grabbed his wrist pulling him close to his face, one of his go-to fan service moves.

“You know, you’re really pretty....” He mentioned again. The crowd went wild. Fans crying and screaming to be in Minghaos spot right now. 

_“People like these things? I’m embarrassed.”_

That’s all Minghao could think as he was face to face with the singer.

“Whats wrong? You don’t seem too happy.” Jun whispered close to his ear, only for him to hear. Minghao felt a light blush go across his face as his eyes widened. The fans screaming after seeing his reaction. Minghao lightly pushed him away. He stayed quiet, not wanting to make a wrong move and say something bad.

He looked over at the timer that was displayed on the screen. His time with the idol was almost done and he really did not what to do there other than feel publicly embarrassed, so he decided to walk off stage, causing almost the whole stadium to gasp.

Before he could even make it to the steps that led down to the crowd, he felt arms wrap around him from behind, followed by a wave of screams. His heart stopped beating for a second, his body freezing from the sudden grasp.

He looked at the large screen that basically displayed everything on stage and saw Jun clutching on to him tightly, his face buried in the crook of his neck.

“Times up!” Jeonghan yelled into the mic. “I’ll see you at the meet and greet.” With that, Jun let go. Minghao was left utterly confused by what just happened, trying to process everything that happened to him in just a minute.

The concert went on with Minghao still flustered about the whole event and getting some looks from the fans around him. Jun kept stealing glances at him; or that could just be Minghao thinking over his head, but he was looking in his direction! It was annoying him.

—

The concert ended successfully a few hours later and now it was time for the meet and greet back stage with the group. Minghao just wanted to leave, he was so sleepy at this point, plus, Mingyus constant screaming wasn’t helping in any way.

“I’m still shocked you actually got hugged by Jun! TWICE!” He brought up for the hundredth time. “Not like I asked for it.” Minghao mumbled as he shifted in his stance, his feet started to hurt. “What the fuck Hao? People would literally die to have been in your position.” Mingyu defended. Minghao scoffed. “People like you?”

“Maybe...”

“NEXT!” It was Minghaos and Mingyus turn for the meet. It was two at a time and only 100 people were able to get meet and greet, Minghao and Mingyu being that lucky 100.

“Oh god do I look okay? Am I sweating too much? Do I look crazy?!” Mingyu began to panic from all the excitement, he was finally going to meet the loves of his life. “You look fine gyu. Just breath in and out and chill.” Minghao replied as they began to walk in back stage.

There they were met with the six handsome members, all smiling and expressing a welcoming feeling. Mingyu was close to dying right now, as for Minghao, he just wanted his bed. “Oh my god. You guys are actually real.” Mingyu sobbed.

Minghao felt the secondhand embarrassment and avoided his gaze with any of the members. Plus he only wanted them to focus on Mingyu since he’s the one who is practically obsessed with them.

“Of course we are..thank you for coming to our show.” Member Wonwoo spoke. Mingyu felt like crying on the spot right then and now. His favorite member was Wonwoo and he was _in front of him_ , _talking to him_ , _thanking him._

“ANYTHING FOR YOU GUYS!”

Minghao mentally face palmed at Mingyus energetic yell, he could only wait for these ten minutes to go by.

He continued to get lost in this thoughts, unaware of the pair of eyes staring at him.

“What about you?” Jun said, directing to Minghao.  
He turned his head to face them and gave them a blank stare.

“What?”

“You don’t seem too happy to be here..” he mentioned. Minghao just shook his head and sighed. He didn’t want to look bad by straight out saying he isn’t actually interested in them.

“Is there anywhere I can go to use the bathroom?” He asked. Jeonghan nodded and pointed in the direction of it. “Thank you.” He began to walk off leaving behind Mingyu who felt a bit upset at his friend, but happy to be in front of his favorite group. “Sorry about my friend..I kind of forced him to come.” Mingyu mumbled. “Oh don’t worry about it, maybe he is just having a bad day or something, right?”

Mingyu nervously chuckled. “ _No, he hates you guys~“_  
  
“Yea, a bad day, that’s what it is...”

Juns eyes followed Minghao as he walked down the hallway with interest. He needed to know why this guy wasn’t budging with them. So he made the good choice and decided to follow him. “Hey guys, I’ll be back in a minute.” They nodded without paying much attention to their hand mate and turned back to continue talking to Mingyu.

—

“Hey you!”

Minghao turned around to the voice calling him only to be met with one of the DAWN members.

“Oh, hey.”

Jun eventually caught up to him and flashed him a smile. “Is there something you need or want?” Minghao sighed. Juns smile flattened as he didn’t get the reaction he wanted. “I wanted to see you.” Minghao scoffed and began to walk away, Jun following after him.

“Hey, you can’t just ignore someone as famous as me.” He whined. Minghao stopped walking and turned to the taller man. “Yes I can, watch.” He turned around again and picked up the pace to get to the bathroom faster. Jun was frustrated by now. Everyone he has come across loved him. He was very intrigued by this boy, maybe because he was pretty, maybe because he wasn’t like normal people when they meet him. Maybe both.

“Why don’t you like me?” He whined again, following behind the boy as close as possible.  
Minghao sighed again with an annoyed tone.

“ I never said I didn’t.”

“Then why do you keep walking away from me?”

“Why do you keep following me?”

Jun froze at his response. He was right. Usually it’s people who follow him, never the other way around.

“Well, you wasted my time to go to the bathroom, so now I have to go back to where I Just came from to get my friend. If you’ll excuse me.” He continued to walk through Jun until he was roughly pulled back by him and pinned against a near by wall. Minghao looked at him with a confused expression mixed with an annoyed one.

“What are you-“ He was cut off with a pair of lips crashing onto his.

Minghao panicked. Not only was he in a awkward situation, but this was his first kiss. His first kiss with someone he barely knew or liked at this point! After regaining some type of consciousness, he pushed the singer off of him and covered his lips, his cheeks bright red.

Jun had a smirk on his face and Minghao was in disbelief. So this is how famous people are, think they can just take things away from other people? Act like if they’re an object? Think they get whatever and whoever they want? This upset Minghao to the max. He slapped that smirk right off of Juns face and glared at him one last time before running off to the backstage room.

—

“Mingyu you’re great to talk to. One of our favorite fans. Mine personally actually.” Wonwoo softly spoke. Mingyu was falling for this man even more. He was about to hug him till he was yanked by the wrist from Minghao.

“We’re leaving.” He said angrily. Mingyu wanted to argue back, but a angry Minghao was the worst and not someone to mess with.  
He pouted as he waved bye to the group and continued to get dragged.

“Minghao whats wrong?” He stayed silent, pulling them to their car. He shut the door angrily and hit his head repeatedly on the steering wheel.  
“That bitch Jun....” He growled. Mingyu tilted his head in confusion.

“What? Jun is the sweetest and most humble-”

“Yea? Don’t believe everything you watch. That man literally threw me against a wall and took my first kiss!” He yelled. Mingyu lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

“Shouldn’t you be happy about that...” he mumbled.

_“HAPPY?”_ Minghao began to laugh. Mingyu knew he shouldn’t have said that.

“He was disrespectful enough to kiss me without permission, then to act so entitled! Ugh!” He started up the car and began to drive out the venue.

“I-I’m sorry Minghao I shouldn’t have forced you to come...”

Minghao sighed in guilt. Mingyu only came to have a good time and here he was ruining it for him. “I’m sorry....I just hate people like that...you know why..”

—

Jun made his way back to the back room sighing in defeat as he plopped himself down on the couch.  
“Whoa what happened to your face?” Seokmin asked.  
“I got slapped.” He pouted. Wonwoo and Jihoon bursted into laughter.

“HA! Finally you get what you deserve.” Jihoon laughed. Jun rolled his eyes as he he let out a sigh. “That means you did something pretty bad...whatcha do this time?” Jeonghan asked. Jun hummed for a seconds before crossing his arms. “I kissed a fan-“

“WHAT”

“JUN YOU JUST CANT-“

“Will you guys let me finish?!”

The group quieted down and waited for the singer to continue. “He wasn’t really a fan, but I still kissed him because I got frustrated due to the fact he didn’t like me, I mean everyone loves me! Right?” He turned to his band mates who only looked off to the side in a teasing manner. “Guysss!!!” He whined.

“Alright yes! Everyone does love you. I wonder why whoever you’re talking about didn’t...” Hansol said sarcastically.

“Exactly Hansol!”

The younger bandmate rolled his eyes at the fact the Jun didn’t get the sarcasm in his response.

“He hates me, I have the red hand print across my handsome face to prove it.” He rubbed his cheek gently and frowned.

“Good. Maybe it taught you a thing to two.”

Jun stared at Jihoon, the one who had said those words, perking up immediately after processing them.

“You’re right Jihoon! I did learn something.”

The smaller man nodded and sat down on the chair next to Jun. “I’m assuming you learned to be more respectful right-“

“I’m going to make that boy realize no one can resist me, not even him.”


	2. The bakery

##### One Week Later

Minghao wiped off the flour from his cheeks, only having spread more around. He was exhausted from kneeding dough all day and standing in front of a hot oven. He began to wonder why he even chose the job in a bakery, till he remembered all the free goods he gets. The pay wasn’t that bad either, considering this bakery was very popular in the area. Okay, so standing in front of a 400 degree oven wasn’t so bad after all.

“Minghao! We have a customer that wants to place an order!”  
Minghao dropped the dough on the wooden board and dusted himself off as best as he could.  
“I’ll get to them right now!”  
He walked around the counter and exited the baking room and to the cash register. He punched in a couple of numbers and put on a fake smile for the customer.  
“Hi! Welcome to 247 bakery, how may I help you-“

He stopped talking once he lifted his head up to face the customer. The color from his face drained completely and he almost passed out on the spot.

“Yea, if it’s not too much, can I get a box of your popular pastries?”

The customer leaned closer and lifted his hand to wipe off some flour from Minghaos cheek. 

“And try not to make a mess.”

Minghao blushed and quickly slapped his hand away. “Jun, you are not allowed to touch workers as you please.” Minghao snapped. Jun retracted his hand and smirked. 

“Other people would love the interaction we just had you know-“ He scanned around the boys uniform till it landed on his name tag. “-Minghao.”

Minghao scoffed and rolled his eyes as he began to package up some of the pastries that were on the display glass. “ _Other people,_ not me. I actually have a brain.” He retorted.

He boxed them up neatly and slid them over to the singer. “That‘ll be $18.45.” Jun smirked and got the money out of his wallet. He handed it to the boy and watched as he put it in the register. “Want your receipt?” He sighed.

“I want you.”

Minghao was taken aback by the statement for a second, but brought back to reality realizing how bad of a pickup line that was. 

“I’m not someone you can just have for free you know. I’m not an object.”

He shoved the receipt at him and walked back to the back room, and juns eyes definitely did not trail to stare at his ass when he did so. He frustratedly groaned and turned to his security guard. “How does he not like me?! Everyone likes me.”  
  
The guard avoided eye contact with the star and to his feet. “What? You don’t- ugh! Just you wait Minghao.”

—  
  
“Was that jun from the group DAWN from earlier Hao?” His co-worker asked.  
Minghao sighed and nodded. 

“I’m surprised he didn’t get hauled by a mob of fans in here.” He mumbled. “I agree, but then again he had that tall and buff security guard with him so I’m sure nobody was looking to get mauled on the floor..” He joked. Minghao laughed a little and continued to clean off the counter and out of the left over dough into the fridge.

“By the way, he looked into you.” His coworker mentioned. Minghao scoffed and handed him the dough. “Please Seungcheol, he is just looking for some attention, he needs to learn not everyone in the world is gonna like you, I being one of them.”  
He hung his work apron on the hanger and dusted himself off. “Well, I think I’m gonna head out for the night, I told Mingyu I’d bring him back some tarts today so...”  
Seuncheol nodded as he hugged his friend good bye. “Be safe.” Minghao nodded and hugged back.

He grabbed his bag and stepped outside into the cold night air. Letting out a content sigh, Minghao began to head for the bus stop until he saw a masked man leaning against the wall. He was a bit creeped out so he decided he’d just walk past him as fast as he could. Nodding at his thoughts the baker proceeded with his plan. That was until he was harshly tugged from the wrist. 

He yelped in fear as he was pressed against the strange man. Tears pooling from the corner of his eyes.

“Oh my god are you crying? Oh god, oh god, I’m so sorry.”

The once masked man cupped his face in concern and Minghao could only cry more from relief seeing it was just jun.

_Wait. Jun?_

He was still too shaken up to get some words out his mouth and before he knew it he was inside of Jun’s car with his jacket around his shoulders. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you’d be so shaken up...” Minghao refused to look at him, embarrassed enough as it is, hell he didn’t even know why he was in here, he got dragged. This should be considered kidnapping.

“Why were you even waiting by the back room?” Minghao whispered. Jun focused on the road as he took a quick glance at the boy next to him. “I was waiting for you.”

Minghao blushed and held the jacket on his shoulders tighter. “How stupid of you, you don’t even know my work schedule.”

Wait, he was _right_ , jun doesn’t know his work schedule at all. “Wait, did you just wait the whole day?!”

Jun cleared his throat and shifted in the driver seat awkwardly. “W-well you obviously wouldn’t have told me if I asked.”  
  
“But don’t you have a schedule? And the big body guard dude- where’d he go?”

Jun turned the steering wheel as he took a right, looking at his mirror as he did so. “You ask a lot of questions you know.” Minghao let out an annoyed huff. “Let me out here.”

Jun glanced at him. “What?”  
  
“I said let me out. I never even asked for the ride.” He reached for the car door handle and gave jun back his jacket. “What the hell? Get back in here, you could get hurt walking around this late at night.” Minghao just closed the car door and began walking forward.

_“Is this dude serious?”_

Jun proceeded to get out the car and pulled Minghao back. “Do you really want to get kidnapped on a Tuesday night?” Minghao snatched his arm away from the singer and glared at him. “It’s better than staying with you.” He continued to keep walking but jun followed.

“Hey, I’m not going to let you just die cause you don’t want a ride from me specifically, look I’m sorry about our last interaction, I didn’t mean to kiss you alright.”

Minghao sighed and turned to face him.  
“It was still an invasion of my own personal space, plus um, you practically stalked me all day waiting for my shift to end....I think our ride ends here.”

Jun groaned in frustration. “ _God_ Minghao! What’s with you?!” The other male watched in confusion as Juns face showed desperation.  
“I’m literally Wen JunHui! The visual and vocalist of hot boy group DAWN! Talking to some moody fan-“

“I am not a fan.”

“-Talking to some moody PERSON! Who is no where near my status, and you’re telling me you don’t like me?”

Minghao scoffed. “Like you? Have you seen your attitude? You’re nothing but an attention seeking whiny brat who thinks the world revolves around them. Yea, well, news flash buddy, it doesn’t. And I really don’t care about you so, I’ll be leaving first.”

“Im not gonna let you.”

Minghao rolled his eyes. “Jun, look don’t you know when no means- OH MY GOD!”

“What is it?!”

Minghao pointed to his car as three men hopped in. They slammed the doors shut and began laughing as they drove off. Jun screamed in horror as he ran in the direction they took off in.

“MY CAR!” 

Jun fell onto his knees as he watched the expensive piece of machinery disappear into the distance. “I haven’t even paid it off yet..”

Minghao watched as the singer crumbled in front of him, quietly mumbling to himself. He shook his head at the pitiful scene, though, it was _quite_ funny. He sighed before deciding to be nice for once and walk over to him.

He poked him with his foot. “Hey.”

He didn’t budge.

“Jun.”

No response.

“Dammit jun it was just a car! Can’t you call someone to come pick you up?”

The man finally looked up at him and stood up. “My phone was in there too...”  
  
“Oh my fucking god.”

Minghao paced around, trying to come up with something to do. His phone had died only moments earlier so there was nothing to do with that. He let out a dramatic sigh, turning his head to the left. He thank the heavens he did so because there, there stood a bus stop. Minghao cheered for his own findings and walked back over to the sulking male.

“I found our ticket out of here.”  
  
Jun wiped his frustrated tears. “Where?”

Minghao smiled mischievously as he pointed to a shady bus stop, dimly lit by a broken flickering light. Jun had to blink twice to make sure his eyes weren’t deceiving him. Never once in his life has he taken a bus, considering he came from a very wealthy background.

“Minghao, are you serious?!”

The smaller titled his head. “What? It’s just a bus. Unless you want to walk home.” Jun glared at him and gritted his teeth before following behind him. He took the spot next to Minghao and shook his leg anxiously. Everything in this whole area was shady, maybe this would be a good opportunity to show his bravery to Minghao, and protect him from what the dark night had in store. Yea that will show him! No one can resist a strong and confident guy!

He stretched his arm sneakily around the boy, earning a warning glare from him, but he proceeded to ignore it.

“You were easily snatched up by me, imagine what could happen here.”

Minghao scoffed and averted his gaze back to looking across the street and at the empty parking lot of a closed store. Jun was actually right for once. He was an easy target and he hated it. Of course, he had his fair share of fighting skills, but he had the disadvantage of being very skinny and small. What good would his composition do?

“Don’t sit too close.” He muttered. Jun silently smirked at this small victory and let out a content sigh as he looked in the same direction Minghao.

It was very awkward and quiet, both hoping for this bus to come so they get out of this shady neighborhood. Though, there was some kind of peace in all of this, not a lot of sound or action-

“The bus is finally here!”

Jun was quick to hoist them up on their feet, his hand holding onto Minghaos as he led him into the bus. He put in some loose change into the slot and made their way to the back.

Minghao couldn’t believe this man has the audacity to hold his hand like this! It doesn’t matter if his hand was warm and comforting, he did something again without Minghaos permission, even if he did somewhat like it....

“You’re lucky we’re in a neighborhood where people don’t know who you are.” Minghao mumbled. Jun chuckled a bit and fixed himself in his seat. “It feels nice actually..” Minghao made a confused at his statement and turned to face to window once Jun didn’t elaborate on it anymore.

The two didn’t even realize they were still holding hands. It was only realized ten minutes into their ride when jun felt a light weight on his shoulder.

He looked down and saw Minghao peacefully asleep, loosely holding onto his hand. He smirked a bit and fixed the boys head on his shoulder so he would be comfortable. He scanned his features and barely realized how beautiful Minghao actually was. “ _You’re cute Minghao. I see why I can’t leave you alone.”_  
  


—

The two got off the bus and Minghao began to complain. “My neck is so stiff, what was I laying on?” He groaned. Jun simply smiled to himself. “Don’t know, maybe it’s from all the stress you put that little head of yours through.”

Minghao shot him a glare as they continued walking down the street that led to Minghaos apartment. “I could easily not let you in my home you know.” Jun laughed, “You wouldn’t, I’d get mobbed by fans.”

“Speaking of that, I bet everyone’s looking for you right now, after all you’re still Jun from DAWN. They probably are going to think I kidnapped you or something.”

He fumbled with his keys and put it in the key hole. The door was opened and Minghao motioned for jun to take off his shoes.

“Your house is cute, just like you.”

Minghao blushed slightly and rolled his eyes. “Just use the house phone and call your people.”

Jun ruffled his hair as he passed him and headed to the phone where he dialed Jeonghan a number only get scolded and being told that he made everyone ‘worried sick.’ At least someone was coming to pick him up.

He plopped himself next to Minghao on the couch and smiled at him mischievously, making the latter worried.

“So, Minghao.”

“What is it?”

“Hmmm..let’s see, one, you were being awfully rude to someone who apologized to you and just tried giving you a comfortable ride home. Two, my car was stolen because of you, and three, I’m up at 3:00 AM when I have a very busy schedule tomorrow because of _you_.”

Minghao nervously gulped. His mind ran over the hundred of things jun would make him do. He could only wait to hear which one he chooses.

“How do you think you’re going to repay for this?”

Minghao looked away from his intense stare.  
“....What do you want me to do?”

A grin formed on the singers face as he grabbed Minghaos chin in between in index finger and thumb.

“Go on a date with me.”


	3. If you wanted a hug you should’ve just asked

“Go on a date with me.” 

Minghao flushed bright red at his suggestion and immediately moved away from his grasp. 

“Y-you’re crazy! Go on a date with one of koreas top celebrities?! I’m not trying to get death threats here!”

Jun stared at him before smiling. “Exactly, you are going to go on a date with one of koreas top celebrities, we’d have protection, disguises, my team will be able to find a nice hidden place well.” 

Minghao darted his eyes around as he thought about Juns suggestion. This man has messed with him one too many times and put him through so much problems and now expects a date? 

“No.” 

“No?”

Minghao nodded. “I won’t go on a date with someone I barely know and would face major consequences getting caught with. What else can I do?”

Jun hummed before holding his hand out to him. “Maybe you can pay for my stolen car?”

Minghao glared at him, now how can he ask this question seeing how small his house is. This was for spite! For spite! Minghao would not give in even if he is broke. 

_Broke. Broke. BROKE._

He sighed before finally replying to the singer on his couch. “Fine! I’ll go on the damn date! As if you didn’t do this on purpose.” He said, mumbling out the last part. 

Jun grinned before they heard a knock on the door.

“I’ll get it.” 

Minghao got up from his seat and opened the door, meeting with the very angelic face of DAWN member Jeonghan. 

“Oh hey! Umm, Jun said he was here... is he?” 

Minghao opened the door wider and revealed Jun to be sitting on the couch anxiously, sending a small wave to his member. 

“Wen Junhui! Do you have any idea what stress you put the company and band through?! Put me through?! Just wait till we get home, you are going to be cleaning the dorms for months!” 

Minghao silently giggled as Jun was dragged out the house by an an angry Jeonghan who kept lecturing him on the way out. He closed the door and sighed. No way is he going on that date. 

—

He’s going on that date. 

In fact, him and Jun were already on their way to god knows where. All he knows is that this morning he was waken up by Mingyu screaming something about Jun being inside their house and shaking him violently to wake up. 

After getting up and being shocked that Jun meant what he said, he was forced to get ready as the man gave him a time limit before he makes him pay for his own wasted time and Minghao was too broke to be paying anyone money right now.

And now, he’s in Junhuis new car, where his new phone was connected to an aux cord. So he didn’t have to act so dramatically if he could’ve just replaced his old items!

Minghao internally rolled his eyes and looked out the window. 

“So much for a date if we’re gonna be having two large men following us around the whole time.” 

Jun smirked, “Does baby Minghao want to be alone with me only already? How cute..” 

Minghao held back the urge to punch the man in the driver seat next to him, glaring instead.  
“Don’t ever call me that again; and I don’t want to be with you at all.” 

“That hurts babe.” 

“I SAID NOT TO CALL ME THAT!” 

Jun chuckled at his reaction and focused back on the road in front of him. The truth is, he went through so much trouble just to be able to get out the dorm and had to resort to his last and worst option.  
—

 _Flashback_

_“A date? After putting us through so much trouble alone and getting your car stolen that the company now has to track down, you wanna go on a date?!” Jeonghan let out heavy huffs of breath as he glared at the singer in front of him. Was he stupid?_

_Jun simply smiled at him and nodded. “It’s only for one day!”_

_“No! We have to practice for our comeback and you being absent from them doesn’t help considering you are center! Think about what Jihoon would say!” The older male turned to their leader and the short man just stared._

_“Say something!”_

_“What about this-“_

_Jeonghan and Jihoon both looked back at Jun, one with curious eyes while the other held angry ones. They quieted down from him to proceed._

_“How about i do the rest of your chores around the dorm for a week, both of you, if you let me go.”_

_This was way too good of a deal to give up._

_Jeonghan and Jihoon were both very aware of that, any of the members would do anything to get out of the daily chores their assigned, this dorm was pigsty no matter what. You clean and 0.2 seconds later everything is a mess._

_Jeonghan and Jihoon nodded at each other and smirked, Jun has no idea what he’s signing up for._

_“Alright deal! But make it two weeks!”_

_“What? Okay that’s pushing it!”_

_“Two weeks, take it or leave it.”_

_“Fine, but next time you two will be working for me.” He walked out of the living room and back to his own room and Jihoon and Jeonghan bursted our laughing._

_“T-Tell the others about this! They have to know!”_

_Jihoon nodded and died down on his laughter and sighed._

_“Have you seen Wonwoo by the way?”_

_End of Flashback_

—

“Roller skating? This is your idea of a date?” 

Minghao stared at the building with the bright lights flashing on its sign as Jun nodded beside him. 

“It’s either this or $300,000 for the car.” 

As soon as those words left his mouth Minghao and one of the body guards were already at the entrance. 

“Well hurry up! I don’t have all day!” Jun smiled and pulled his mask up higher and his hat down. “I’m coming baby!” 

The two entered the roller skating rink and their bodyguards followed behind, trying to like another normal pair entering the rink. 

They got up to the counter where Jun requested some roller skates for all four of them. Minghao noticed some looks they got from all the coverage they were wearing, but no way was he about to take any of this off then end up in a scandal. _No way!_

“Having trouble getting up?” 

Minghao looked up at the owner of the voice and saw Jun mischievously staring down at him while he held onto the railing for dear life.

“You did this on purpose didn’t you? You probably got one of your bodyguards to do a background check on me and figure out what I’m bad at huh?” 

Jun tilted his head at his explanation. “Okay now you’re over thinking things, how was I supposed to know you can’t skate?” Minghao rolled his eyes in response. 

Jun smirked a little and grabbed his hand as he led them to the roller skating rink, the younger male bursting out in a panic. 

“WAIT- IM GOING TO FALL-“

“-You won’t, I got you alright?” 

Minghao nervously gulped and nodded his head as Jun led the way, their hands intertwined together. 

Meanwhile, Jun was enjoying every second of this, from how scared Minghao was to how tight he was clutching on his hand. He was too cute for his own good. 

“You can’t even glide without wobbling? Weak.” Jun commented, noticing how Minghao shook with every step or glide they took. 

Minghao gripped onto his hand tighter and glared at him. “Shut up, as if you can do anything amazing.” 

“Minghao, I’d like to have you know that I used to do ice skating championships, what can you do huh? You’re over here holding onto me for dear life.” Jun retorted. 

“Well Mr. Ice skating champion, can you teach me something so I don’t have to be glued to you the entire date?” He watched as Juns eyes turned into crescents and he just knew under that mask he was smiling evilly. 

The singer grabbed both of Minghaos hands and led them to a more open space, going slowly to make sure the other doesn’t fall. 

“Since you suck so much at this, let’s start off with a little glide.” He tugged at Minghaos hand to move but he froze in his place. “What is it?” 

“Y-you’ll hold onto me right?” 

_God he’s so cute._

“Yes, I’ll hold onto you.” 

“Promise?”

 _So even he has a delicate side to him, he’s just putting up a front isnt he?_

Jun smiled under his mask, “Promise.” 

With that Minghao began to move his feet forward, wobbling a bit at first but then mastering his balance to glide forward. 

“See you got it! Now let’s see how high you can jump-“

“- are you stupid? Does it look like I’m ready for any of that?!” 

Jun let out a laugh and shook his head. “I was messing around cutie, now, let’s see how you do going a bit faster with one foot in front of the other.” Minghao nodded his head and he held onto Juns arm as they began to skate slowly across the rink. 

—

 _30 minutes later~_

“J-jun! Look I’m doing it!” 

Jun stared fondly at the boy as he finally got the hang of skating. He skated across the rink and back to him. “You saw that right? You saw how pro like I looked? Look how pathetic you look now from saying I can’t skate!” 

Raised an eyebrow and stood up straight from his leaning position on the Railing and drifted over to the overly proud boy. 

“Oh really? Well then I’m assuming you can do _this_ then.” Before Minghao could even ask what _this_ Both of his arms were grabbed onto by Jun and he began to skate and twirl really fast with him all while Minghao had the most funniest panicked expression from what Jun could see. 

“S-STOP WE’RE GONNA-“ 

The two collapsed onto the polished wooded ground, both groaning, but mostly Jun as he was the one who’s back hit the floor.

Minghaos once tightly shut eyes slowly opened and he almost had a heart attack from the position they were in.

He was laying on top of Juns chest, while Juns hands were wrapped around his waist tightly. 

His cheeks reddened and he automatically tried to stand up but the wheels served no help to that at all and resulted in him struggling to stand again. 

Luckily, Jun was able to catch him again, this time Minghao landed onto Juns lap. 

“You idiot, you’re on wheels you barely learned to control and almost got yourself hurt.” Minghao felt his heart beat speeding up from how close they were and lowered his head shyly. 

However, Jun planned for this to happen, well somewhat, he just didn’t expect the cliche’ scene to end up that painful for him. Whatever, at least he was able to get this close to the boy. _God and he smelled good. Is that weird or?_

“So are you gonna help me up or?” He was snapped out of his thoughts and stared the youngers face, red as a cherry and eyes looking down. He smiled softly before slowly getting both of them back on their feet.

“If you wanted a hug, you could have just said so baby.” 

“Y-you think I did that on purpose- Oh god!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far :) there’s only more to come hehe


	4. All Idols are the Same

It was close to closing time and Minghao was just as ready to go home. His feet were killing him and here Jun was doing triple flips in the air, drawing attention to himself which he shouldn’t. However he did look graceful, Minghao had to admit...

“Oh god I’m fucking tired!” 

Jun skated his way towards his date for the day and breathed heavily as a bit of sweat dripped down his forehead. Minghao eyed him up and down before handing him a towel. 

“Thanks babe.” 

“Don’t push it.” 

“Whatever.” He mumbled as he rid himself of the sweat. It was hot and he wanted to rip off the mask and hat from his body, but oh the drama it was cause. 

“By the way, it’s getting pretty late..I kind of have work and school tomorrow too..” 

Jun looked down at the boy sitting on the chair and raised an eye brow. “You still are in school? I thought you would have graduated already.” 

Minghao scoffed, “Jun, I’m 22, I’m very much still in school and will be until I get my masters degree in marine biology.” 

“Oo you must be smart then!” 

“Uh- sure let’s go with that.” He replied as they started to gather their things to leave back home. 

—

They made their way back home and Jun offered to walk Minghao to his doorstep and that was the most _gentleman-like_ thing he’d done all night, Minghao couldn’t say no. 

So there they were, walking down the little pathway that led to his door in the dark. 

“I had fun today Minghao, might I say, watching you fall thirty times was the highlight of my day.” Jun spoke, breaking the calm silence between them. Minghao scoffed softly to himself before opening his mouth to reply. 

“I actually had fun today too Jun..” 

_Was Jun hearing right?_

“Wait you did?” Minghao nodded. “It was fun because I got to watch you almost twist your ankle doing a spin.” He retorted. Jun laughed and ruffled the boys hair. 

“Ah, you’re so cute.” The smaller shot him a glare and tired to smack his hand off. “What did I say about calling me names?” 

“Is calling you cute really that bad? What, want me to say that you’re ugly instead?” Minghao punched his arm, earning a groan from the older man. 

“I don’t know how you have so much free time on your hands to be taking me on a date? Aren’t you guys having a comeback soon or something?” 

“Aww so you do keep up to date with us!”

“Please—Only cause of Mingyus constant babbling about you guys..” They reached the doorsteps and Minghao turned to face the singer. 

“So this is where our road ends huh?” Jun smirked at his words. He placed his hands on Minghaos small waist and pulled him close. “It doesn’t have to be.” 

They stared into each other’s eyes until Minghao was the one to pull away. 

“Well dates over, I don’t owe you nothing so...bye!” 

He didn’t even give jun the chance to reply as he slammed the door on his face and breathed heavily against it once he was inside.

He clutched his rapid beating heart and shook his head. _No no no, you are not! It’s only been one day you idiot!_

Jun stood wordless at the closed door. He didn’t even get to say bye or ask for a kiss. Should he knock? 

His hand raised up to the wooden door hesitantly before lowering it back down and sighing. “So I’ll see you around?” He yelled from outside. 

Minghao blushed from the inside and rolled his eyes at himself before deciding to open the door back up. Why was he even still here?

“...Maybe...” 

Jun smiled and quickly snatched Minghaos phone from his hand. 

“H-hey! What are you doing?! Give it back!” Jun denied his request and punched his own number in before handing it back a minute later. 

“Call me sometime soon.” He winked at Minghao and began to take his leave, the younger just watching him in disbelief. 

_This guy can’t be serious._

—

“As you can see how the Cambrian explosion helped trot our world to evolve even further-“

Minghao stared out the window of the lecture hall, he was bored out of his mind, if you exclude his constant thoughts of jun. 

He felt himself blushing and immediately tried to stop himself from thinking about idol. He would is not falling for some stupid whiny and full of himself-

“OH MY GOD ITS DAWN!” 

All the students ran from the seats in the lecture hall and to the big glass walls were it showed the boy group walking out their van with their camera crew. Why were they filming here? 

“Seungcheol, do you know what’s going on?” 

The older male shook his head as he looked outside too, just as confused as Minghao as to why these people are gushing over normal everyday guys. 

“Their having a comeback! Don’t you keep up to date with them? I’m surprised they decided to film it at our university!” A bystander commented. 

Minghao raised an eyebrow. “So that means that-“ 

He saw as Jun was the last member to step out the van and he could feel his heart skip a beat. 

“Alright class! Settle down! We have an exam to do in-“ 

“Excuse us but we are boy group DAWN and-“

The classroom erupted into screams and cries as the group walked in, the professor standing by his desk in confusion as one of the directors walked up to him. 

“Right now? But we’re in a middle of a lecture...$3,000?! I’m in!” 

He cleared his throat before turning back to loud class of students and began to speak.

“Class is dismissed! We will push the exam to next week, so everyone, get out. _Now!”_ He shooed them away as they complained while trying to snap some photos of the idols. 

“Come on Seungcheol let’s go.” Minghao nudged his arm and grabbed him by his sleeve as they walked out together, only to get stopped by one obvious person. 

“Minghao?” 

_Shit._

“Hey Hao I think that guys calling-“ Seuncheol was roughly pulled along with Minghao as they proceeded to walk out the lecture hall and outside by the vending machines. He looked around them before turning to his friend and began to yell in a whisper. 

“Seungcheol! We can’t let him know I go here!” He looked back into the room to see if Jun was following them.

“But why not? Isn’t it the same member from the bakery? Come on I’m sure he just wants to talk to you.” Minghao shook his head at him. “No! I already did my end of the deal and I thought that would be it! Now here he is again!”

Seungcheol sighed and patted his friends shoulders, Minghao must really hate this guy. “Fine, if it helps, I can pretend to be your boyfriend if he bothers you, I don’t want anyone treating you bad.” 

“Really? You’d do that?” 

Seungcheol nodded and patted his head. “Of course.” Minghao smiled at him and he smiled back, all while Jun watched from a distance, his eyes filled with rage.

“Jun, what are you staring at? We have to begin filming!” He was dragged away by Seokmin and the last thing he saw was whoever that guy was smiling with _his_ Minghao with an arm over him. He was ready to fight. 

—

“I can’t believe those fans are still piled up just watch them act.” Minghao sighed. “The one with the blonde hair is pretty hot though.” Minghao smacked him. “Do not go after the enemies! Plus Jeonghan seems mean, from first hand experience of course.” 

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow. “Did he bully you or something?” His voice on a defensive tone. Minghao chuckled. “No, he just is very strict with his members, just like how you are with us back at the bakery.” 

“Well duh! Being the oldest is not something to take lightly, we get blamed for everything you young rats do and then we-“ 

“Oh my gosh Seungcheol I was Joking!” Minghao laughed. “Oh.” They turned back to see the fans gush over the boys until they were gone and so were the group. 

“Do you wanna start heading to work?” 

“Isn’t it a bit early for that though?” Minghao replied. “Well were just walking around campus with no more classes left to attend, why don’t you wanna leave if your trying to avoid Jun so much?” 

Minghao couldn’t reply to that. Seungcheol was right. He wanted to avoid Jun, yet at the same time he was still trying to catch glimpses of him. Why didn’t he Wanna leave?! 

_How annoying of me._

“Minghao.” 

_Shit._

He grabbed onto Seungcheols hand to take off again, but couldn’t as his other hand was pulled by back Jun. 

_Shit shit shit._

“Minghao, we need to talk.” 

“Why? I’m kind of busy right now.” Jun scoffed.  
“You think I don’t notice you coming to steal glimpses of us?” 

He glanced up at Seungcheol and ran his eyes over him in an intimidating manner. 

“Who’s this?” 

Seungcheol smiled and snatched Minghao away from the singer, the boy landing right in his arms. 

“I’m his _boyfriend_ , and I don’t care if you’re some rich singer dude, I don’t want you touching him.” 

Jun smirked at the man and grabbed Minghao back. “That’s not what he mentioned when him and I were on a date the other day.” 

_Fuck you jun._

“Date?” Seungcheol looked back to Minghao. Jun nodded as he wrapped his arm around the boys waist. 

“That’s right, a date, now if you don’t mind I’ll be borrowing him for a bit, ciao!” He tightened his grip on the boys waist as they began walked in a different direction, Minghao looking back and Seungcheol signaling not to follow. 

He was pushed against a wall, making an involuntary ‘oof’ sounds from the impact. 

“What the hell Minghao?? I’ve been trying to text and call you for the last four days and you haven’t picked up any of them! Then you never mentioned anything about having a boyfriend! How am I supposed to make a move if you’re taken?!” 

_What? Did jun just say that?_

Minghao stared at him in confusion before shaking his head and lashing out. 

“Make a move on me? Are you stupid? You’re gonna leave me once you find some other idol to date! You only want to use me for your own entertainment and relief and then laugh at me once you find someone else and start your own family with them!” 

He began to tear up and lowered his head as tears flowed out. 

“I don’t want to suffer again Jun, every idol is the same, trust me, I know they are.” His vision became blurry as tears dropped to the floor. 

“But Im not..” he grabbed his hands and ran over his thumbs over his knuckles. He leaned his forehead against his and sighed. “Let me prove to you I’m not.” Minghao sniffled and shook his head again. 

“Whats so good about me that you want me is much huh? I’m not special? The only reason you even asked me on a date was so you could mess around with me! I know your plans Jun! You want me to realize how good of a guy you are then leave when once I’m completely head over heels for you!” 

“How did you-“ 

Minghao angrily looked up at him, so his theory was right all along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short update :) Hope you all are doing well!


	5. Show me Please

He pushed the idol off of him and left in tears, wiping them away furiously and continuously with every step. 

He knows he barely knows jun, but he’s like this, his lonely heart falls so fast which is always the first mistake in everything. He was not determined to go back to his dark place. He was better than that and he wouldn’t let Jun make him relapse, even if he has fallen hard already. Jun will break they little pieces of he has left of himself down.

“Minghao! Minghao wait!” 

He refused to turn around and kept walking as fast as he could.

“Minghao!” 

“Oh my god it’s Jun!!!” He was soon surrounded by a swarm of fans as they screamed and squealed in front of him, their phones shoved right in front of his face to get some pictures. The person he desired the most slipping out his view.

—

“Oh god where could they be?!” Seungcheol was looking for the pair, he knew something would end up going wrong and he was determined to stop it before it could even happen. 

He ran down the halls and by the cafeteria. He was getting frustrated since he knows Minghaos is sensitive about these things. He continued walking until he bumped into something.

He stumbled backwards and tried to regain his vision after the collision, but ultimately, passed out. 

He felt his body go limp and vision go blank. It was just, dark. 

“Hello??”

“Sir are you okay?!”

“SIR ANSWER BE BEFORE I LEAVE BACK TO MY SHOOT!” 

Seungcheol eyes finally opened and he could have sworn he was looking at an angel. He laughed as he presumed himself dead while the angel just looked at him full of concern. He reached his hand up to the angles face and smiled.

“I didn’t know angels were this pretty in heaven...” 

Jeonghan felt his eye twitch at the sentence and smacked the mans hand off his face. 

“Of course it’s just another flirty fan, you men are weird.” He mumbled. “ _Fan?_ ” Seungcheol quickly sat up once he realized he was well and alive and had just touched someone who is supposed to be untouchable!

“W-wait so you’re not an angel?” 

“No! Well I guess I could be, but no!” 

Seungcheol lowered his head in embarrassment, this was so embarrassing. “I’m sorry- I thought I died and— Agh!” He groaned in pain and held the side of his head. 

Jeonghan bit his lip as he decided whether or not to help this crazy man. He would only throw him off schedule and ruin the perfect plan he had set up and everything-

“WHY IS THERE BLOOD?!”

—

“Stay still! The bandaging is gonna come out crooked if you kept moving!” 

Seungcheol sighed and let himself be man handled as the singer tried to get the bandaid on ‘perfectly’ for the 100th time, by now he doesn’t even need a bandage anymore. 

“Hey, I think it’s on correctly now-“

“NO! It will never be on right! Ugh! One side is more higher than the other- I can’t-“

Seungcheol saw the desperation the singer had to get this on right, it was very concerning. He grabbed his hands and lowered them away from his forehead, giving him a small smile.

“It’s fine. Either way, you helped me and it’s helping the blood stop.” 

Jeonghans eyes widened a bit and he could feel himself blushing from their position right now. He quickly looked away. “Sorry...” He mumbled. “It’s fine, but I’m the one who should be sorry, I just wasted your filming time.” 

“Oh my god! The music video shoot!” Jeonghan let out a frustrated groan, something he had been preparing for weeks in a perfect schedule, down the drain. He felt like crying on the spot, everything was ruined. Everything. 

Soon the pair heard footsteps coming from the abandoned infirmary followed by two voices. “Where could he be?” “He must be panicking right now.” 

Jeonghans ears perked up. He knew those voices, they belonged to- 

“Wonwoo! Seokmin!” He let out a relived sigh and ran to his fellow bandmates. “God Jeonghan! We were worried sick! It’s not like you to leave behind what you had planned out for all of us.” Wonwoo spoke. 

“I’m sorry I got distracted and then I had the bandaid and it would work and it kept moving!” 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s alright, don’t work yourself up about it okay? We have still have time for the schedule you planned out and I’m sure it will come out perfect alright?” Seokmin tried to assure his panicked friend. Jeonghan gulped down on nothing, nodding his head before looking back at Seungcheol who just watch in amusement. 

“Please don’t mention this side about me to anyone. Please.” 

Seungcheol saw the pleading glint in his eyes, he wasn’t an asshole so of course he will agree. “I promise I won’t.” 

He was given suspicious looks from the two boys by Jeonghan a side and could feel his nervousness go up, was he about to get jumped or something? 

“You better not peep a word.” 

“Dont worry. I got it alright.” 

The emo looking one let out a unsatisfied huff before escorting Jeonghan outside along with Seokmin, the angelic boy continuously looking back at the man sitting on the infirmary chair.

 _So an anxious perfectionist...wasn’t expecting that from someone who looks so confident on stage..._

—

The group was already behind schedule as it is. Everything was disorganized and Jeonghan felt like he could break any minute from the mess. 

_Just calm down just calm down_

“Uh Jeonghan?” 

“WHAT?!” 

He lashed out at his leader as the smaller boy stood their unamused by the common action. “Schedules changing, we are rescheduling it for tomorrow since everything’s gone crazy.” Jeonghan felt his stomach drop. 

“What? N-no we can’t! I set up this whole thing for TODAY! Tomorrow won’t be enough time for it to be perfected I won’t be able to-“

“Jeonghan!” Jihoon sternly said, annoyed with the frequent antsy behavior from the older. “Let it go. Now. There’s nothing we can do.” 

His lip trembled and his head began to spin, he felt like he could pass out any minute. “J-jihoon” The smaller man glared at him before walking off into the van that was waiting to take them back to the dorms. His whole group was a mess and he didn’t want in on it anymore. 

“Come on Jeonghan let’s go.” Seokmin said as he patted his back. Jeonghan could barely stutter a word once they were taken outside the screams from the fans making his head spin even more. 

Everything was ruined. Everything.

—

“You took forever to come and find me.” 

Seungcheol sighed before taking the seat next to him on the break room, talking for the first time since they had to rush to work and had a busy schedule. 

“I ran into someone who was very...panicky...it was hard to leave them.” He explained. Minghao hummed in response before wiping his flour dusted hands on his apron. “Did you do anything...you know, out of line to Jun?” 

Minghao stopped his movements and lowered his head shamefully. “I may or may not have lashed out at him. BUT that doesn’t matter now does it? He’s off my back and I’m off of his. He’s not worth the trouble..” 

Seungcheol eyed his friends body language. He was fidgeting around and tried to make himself small after saying those words.. This only meant one thing. 

“Minghao, you fell for him didn’t you.” 

His body jolted up at the sentence as his heart rate sped up. “I-I-“ Tears piled up again, “I did Seungcheol, I did..” 

The older male went up from his seat to hug the crying boy. “It’s alright Minghao. It’s okay.”  
Minghao shook his head as he furiously wiped his tears away. “Seungcheol, it’s not okay. I always do this to myself and end up being the only one to suffer. You know what happened in the past and I don’t wanna go to through it again with another person, they’re all the same Cheol. Use you and manipulate you till you’re left broken and confused.” 

Seungcheol sighed as he rubbed his back up and down in a soothing manner. He does know what happened in the past. He knew all too well since it was countless nights he had to stay up with Minghao to comfort him just for the boy to go back to the same thing causing him pain. He wished he could have been a better friend to snap him out of the toxic relationship with the last idol he used to date. That idol really set up a reputation for the rest of them with Minghao. 

He practically abused Minghao with hurtful words and Minghao still stayed cause at the end of the day that man would apologize and tell Minghao how much he loves him. Then he would cheat. But Minghao stayed because at the end of the day, he was the only one in that mans heart. He forced Minghao to do things with him that the boy hated, but Minghao stayed because at the end of the day that man was a good person, and he proved it to Minghao every time at the end of the day. 

His breaking point was when he caught him cheating in action rather than over text messages or emails and phone calls. No, it was happening right in front of him on his birthday where the man claimed to have a surprise for him. 

Seungcheol remembered how excited Minghao was and he was almost tempted to stop him and not make him go, but he let him. And that was the worst thing he ever could have done. 

Minghao came back in tears explaining how there was woman in bed with the man, the guy holding her and looking at her as if she was the only one in his heart. As if she was the one he loved the most. As if she was the only one who knew he was a good person. When it came time to confront them, Minghao met a side to the man he never knew. 

He lashed out at him and began to spit cruel words at the boy and how dumb he was for sticking around so long. He made it obvious that he didn’t want Minghao, but rather wanted him to use him for his own ego. And Minghao fell for it. He fell for it and even as months went by he still crawled back to him, hoping for a different ending. As he matured, there was no point in staying, so he left. Never ever would be view idols in the same way, even the mans friends were the same. It was disgusting, revolting, the things these people do with their fame. 

“I don’t wanna like him Cheol, I know he doesn’t like me. He practically admitted it!” 

“Minghao, don’t worry, I will protect you from him alright? I won’t let you get hurt again, that I promise, alright?” Minghao nodded and hugged him tightly. “Thank you Cheol, I love you.” 

Seungcheol patted his back guiltily. “I love you too Minghao. I love too.” 

“Does he really?” 

The two parted at the sudden voice and were shocked to see Jun standing in the middle of the break room with his arms folded. 

_No, no, no_

Minghao clutched onto Seungcheol even more. He finally was at the last stage of breaking. 

“How did you get in here?! Staff only!” Seungcheol shouted. 

“I’m an idol remember? Things come my way easily.” 

Seungcheol scoffed. Remembering about the act him and Minghao going on earlier today he brought it up again. 

“You took _my boyfriend_ away from me earlier, how would you like to repay that?” Seungcheol snarled, holding Minghao close. Jun laughed.

“This guy looked like he was considering a relationship with me if I wasn’t an idol. Minghao doesn’t feel the same way, uh, whatever your name is.”

“It’s Seungcheol, and he does feel the same way. He would never ever want to be with someone as selfish as you.” 

Jun gritted his teeth together angrily and forced Seungcheol to let go of Minghao as he grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. “ _You fucking fool_. You think Minghao would want such a lousy bakery worker? What can you provide for him?! I can give him anything he wants!” 

Seungcheol grabbed onto his arms and lowered them away from his shirt. “You’re not good enough Jun. Being and idol wasn’t good enough in the end.” 

That’s where Jun snapped. He raised his fist up and threw a heated punch across Seungcheols face. Minghao shrieked in fear and ran to his friends side quickly.

“WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?” 

Jun eyed Minghao before yelling back. “You wanna know what’s wrong?! What’s wrong is that no matter what I do or how I change I still can’t get the person I want and I get everything I want! What do I need to do to change Minghao?! What do I need to do so you can dump his guy for me? Can’t you see who you really love?” 

Minghao stayed silent and avoided eye contact with the angry singer, only for his face to be lifted up by Juns hand. “Answer me Minghao, please.” 

_Okay since he said please_ , his mind thought amongst all the chaos.

“Okay, Seungcheols not my boyfriend-“ he heard Jun sigh in relief, encouraging him to go on. “And i- I do have feelings for you but..”  
Jun squatted down to his level on the ground and pulled him in his arms. “But what?” He softly said.  
Minghao sniffled before allowing himself to hug Jun back. 

“But Im scared that i like you more than you’ll ever like me and that you’ll just end up using me.” 

He felt Juns chest vibrate as the man chuckled and Minghao could only be confused. He pulled away a bit from his body and looked up at his face. He was met with Juns smile and a hand coming up to his face to wipe away his falling tears. 

“Minghao, have you not witnessed how much I’ve gone through just to please and see you? I thought I couldn’t be more obvious that I like you.”

“You mean it? You’re not just saying that?”

“I mean it Minghao. And you can tell your friend over here that I do.” He glared at Seungcheol, still a bit jealous and apprehensive of the guy, but a bit cooled down now that he had Minghao locked and secure in his hold.

Seungcheol glared back, holding onto his bruising cheek. 

“You didn’t have to punch him..” Minghao mumbled. 

“Sorry, I was really jealous.” Minghao felt his heart do a double back flip at how fast he was to say that. Did he have no shame? Whatever, it was cute.

“Wait, how did you manage to get out of your schedule to come here?” Minghao suddenly mentioned, they did have a comeback to be preparing for. 

“Is it bad to say I found you more important?” Minghao blushed and began to stammer out his words.

“O-Of course it’s bad! You’re a singer! I’m just a student..” 

Jun shook his head. “No, now you’re my boyfriend.” He cheekily said with a wink. Minghao blushed even more and pushed him away slightly out of embarrassment. “W-when did i say I’d agree to that?” He stuttered. 

Jun chuckled and kissed the corner of his mouth. “When you confessed your feelings for me.” He grabbed the smaller boys hands and held them. “Be mine Minghao. Let me show you that I want to treat you right. I want to show you how much I care about you. Please.” 

He felt the grip tighten on his hands and Minghao finally nodded after an agonizing minute of silence. “Yes Jun, please show me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YALL SAW HOMERUN? HOMERUN STRAIGHT TO MY HEART ❤️


	6. Mistakes

Minghao and Jun walked in a calm silence down the dark street, hands intertwined together. Jun had offered to take his cute boyfriend home, though he came without his car, which resulted them in walking. It was dark and the area was secluded so Jun was safe from any fans.

Meanwhile Minghao could still feel his heart pounding rapidly against his chest and his face hot as he kept thinking back to earlier. So Jun genuinely liked him—ahh the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

“Why do you look so nervous?” 

Minghao slightly jolted up at the sudden question, stuttering our a response as he almost had a heart attack.

“H-Huh?!” 

Jun titled his head in confusion and bent down a little to Minghaos level to get a good look at his face. “Is something wrong?” He could see Minghaos cheeks blushing a bright red and his eyes sort of panicky. Was he really this shy? What happened to the tough and cold Minghao? 

“Minghao?” He leaned in closer and the boy put his hands on his chest to stop him once they were only a mere inches apart. The smaller boy finally looked into his eyes and almost let out a squeal with the way Jun was looking at him. 

_God whats wrong with me? Sure he’s really good looking, and sweet, and cute, and warm, and.._

Jun patiently waited as Minghao seemed to be having an intense inner monologue with himself, his face cute and adorable, Minghao will be the end of him. He called out his name once more and watched as the boy came back to reality, all flustered and everything as leaned in even more just to tease.

“N-Nothing wrong! I-I just-just” Jun kept leaning in more and more despite the small push he received from his boyfriend. “Jun-“ 

Their lips connected into a soft kiss at first, Juns hands on Minghaos waist while Minghaos rested on his chest. Jun decided to take the kiss a step forward and began moving his lips against his, tilting his head for a better angle. 

Minghao could feel his knees go weak at the kiss as soon as Jun pushed his tongue in. he doesn’t know why he’s acting like some high school girl kissing her crush but he is. He quickly wrapped his arms around Juns neck for support beginning to move his own tongue against his boyfriends. 

They pulled away slowly after a moment, faces still close as Jun gave him one last kiss on his lips before parting completely. He smirked upon seeing Minghaos shy face. 

“You’re a good kisser.” 

“D-Don’t say that you weirdo! Now come on, I have to get home soon.” 

He tugged at Juns hand so they could keep walking, facing away from him to hide his blushing face. 

Minghao really will be the end Jun.

—  
Jeonghan paced up and down in his room as he thought back to the promise he made with that man the other day. _Would he keep it? A promise could be broken anytime, what if he exposes me tonight?!_

He flopped down on his bed frustratedly, his heart beating fast and his mind all over the place. He couldn’t rest knowing someone saw him, the perfect angel Jeonghan, a panicked and outraged mess. Everyone would hate him if they figured out how he really was compared to his perfect members.

Jeonghan sat back up, he couldn’t let anything happen to their image, to his image, he’s spent to much time to get where he was as the perfect boy. He was not about to let some random guy ruin him. His feet slid into his shoes and his hand reached for his keys. 

He turned his body to the group before exiting the dorm, sighing at the disorganized dorm he had perfectly just cleaned hours ago.  
However, there was sudden thud that came from the window and everyone turned their attention to it immediately. Jeonghan could only drop the keys on the floor and run over to the sound.

“Wen Junhui..” he angrily breathed. 

The said male looked up from his place on the floor and gave a nervous laugh along with a small wave.

“Hey guys!” 

Jeonghan only tapped his foot against the floor angrily, “Where the hell have you been?! We had to cancel practice because of you!” He immediately took off his jacket and shoes, dragging Junhui by the ear to stand up. Anger and frustration took over his body, his mind forgetting the reason he was about to leave.

“Ah! Hyung! That hurts! AGH-“ 

“I don’t care if it hurts! You need to stay here and practice! We have a comeback soon and if we don’t shape up soon ALL of US, our rates are going to go down..I don’t know why I have to be the one to remind you guys, especially you _“leader”_ Jihoon.” 

The short male glanced over at him and stood up from his spot on the table. He walked over to him and glared.

“You think I don’t do shit as a leader? Who’s the one making the songs? Who’s the one actually driving you people to success?!”

Jeonghan slapped Jihoon across the face, Seokmin quick to hold him back from doing anything else. 

Jihoon held his slapped cheek, his face turned to the side as he clenched his fist, trying his best to hold back a punch to the older male. 

“Guys, guys, guys! Just calm down, we can figure this out together-“

“Oh shut it Jun! Ever since you met with that one boy this whole group has been going downhill!” Wonwoo interrupted. Jun looked at him in disbelief, Wonwoo hasn’t never outraged like that at him before. But still, he had no right to talk about Minghao. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are to say that huh?” 

Hansol was quick to grab Jun Incase he was next to throw a punch or something. 

Wonwoo furrowed his eyebrows together before going off again, a sudden rage that came out of nowhere. “I can say whatever the fuck I want and you know it’s true. We’ve missed like what? 5 practices already? Do you not understand how upset the staff is? You’re lucky they don’t do anything to you.” 

Jun rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. “Like I’ve said plenty of times in the past, go without me! I’m a fast learner I’ll catch up alright?” He began to leave the scene, shaking Hansol off of him and to his bed.

Hansol watched as the member he was closest to walk off, he knows he’s usually silent when they fight, but this needs to be said, their careers are at risk.

“Wonwoos right Jun. Ever since you’ve met Minghao, your focus hasn’t really...well...been the best and I’m being honest because we have to practice and focus as a group-“

“God what is with you people and Minghao?!” 

Hansol flinched at the sudden yell. 

“I finally get someone I love and now you guys wanna ruin it? I thought you guys would support me.” He scoffed. 

Jeonghan let out a sigh. “Junhui, this isn’t about Minghao, we aren’t targeting the boy. All we are trying to say is that you need to focus. We are idols Jun, as much as we’d like to date freely and spend time with our significant others, we still have things to do. This is our job Jun. There are restrictions.” 

Jun lowered his gaze to the floor and bit his lip. “I can do both.” He muttered. He walked passed the anxious group and into his and Hansols shared room, slamming the door shut as all his members watched in worry.

—

_“Hao.”_

_“Oh hi Jun! Did you make it home safe?”_

Jun smiled hearing Minghaos voice and leaned against the headboard of his bed with the phone to his ear. 

_“Yea..members were scary, but I’m okay.”_

He could hear Minghao giggle over the phone and his heart swooned for the boy even more. Oh how he wish he was next to him in the bed.

 _“Why’d you call me jun? Do you need something it’s also really early..Shouldn’t you be getting ready for practice-”_

_“I miss you.”_

The call went silent for a second and Jun knew that his boyfriend was probably a blushing mess right about now. He grinned at the thought and hugged the pillow next to him.

 _“I really really miss you.”_ He repeated.

 _“I miss you too..”_ Minghao replied after a moment. His voice was soft and quiet, Jun just knew he was shy to say it.

 _“Hao, would you come see me practice if you aren’t busy, please?”_

He was crossing his fingers on this one. 

_“Jun you know I can’t. You need all the focus during practice. I don’t wanna be distraction for you._

_“But I would do better if you’re there.”_

_“Jun no.”_

_“Minghao please. I want to see you and I can’t exactly sneak out anymore.”_ Jun shuttered at the words that reminisced in his head that Jeonghan whispered to him before he fell asleep about leaving the dorm without notice again. 

Silence again filled the call as jun waited for a response.

 _“Jun you know I can’t..Plus I have work today, maybe we can see each other after.?”_

Minghao could hear his boyfriend let out a disappointed sigh but he really couldn’t go, plus he doesn’t exactly know how that would work out without him getting caught entering the building. 

_“But I wanna see you.”_

_“Jun I do too but unfortunately have to bring my overgrown friend with me to train at the bakery and I already know he’s gonna take a long time to learn, he’s kinda slow._  
_YOU’RE ACTING LIKE IM NOT NEXT TO YOU-_  
_MINGYU STOP SHOUTING ITS 6 IN THE MORNING!_  
_YEA? WELL LOOK WHO IS SHOUTING NOW!”_

Jun listened as the two bickered playfully back and forth, chuckling and shaking his head at the two. 

Suddenly, his room door opened and there he saw Jihoon who stood by the door signaling it was time to get going. 

“Be there in a second” he mouthed. “Hurry up.” Jihoon mouthed back, closing the door on his way out.

 _“Baby.”_

The bickering came to end and he could hear squealing on the other side of the line, then he heard nothing as it came to a sudden stop.

 _“Y-yea?”_

_“I gotta go, but hopefully we see each other soon.”_

_“Oh okay, we’ll take care of yourself and don’t push yourself too much!”_

Jun smiled and Minghaos sudden caring words, feeling his heart clench.

 _“I love you Minghao.”_

He heard a gasp come from Mingyu which was followed by the sound of a smack. What was going on over there?

 _“I-I love y-you too Jun.”_

The call was ended as soon as the words left Minghaos mouth and Jun swore he was floating on cloud 9 right about now. 

“Junhui we’re gonna be late!” Seokmin yelled from the living room. Jun scrambled himself up and began to put of his shoes. “I’m coming!” 

—

“Jun loves you Minghao.” 

“You think I didn’t hear that?!”

Minghao groaned into his hands, face red and flushed as Mingyu continued to tease him.  
Jun is something else. 

“And you said it back!!!” Mingyu squealed as he hugged his best friend, his tight hold crushing Minghaos rib cage. 

_How much does this guy work out?!_

“You’re suffocating me!” 

“Oh sorry!” 

Mingyu quickly let go and patted his head as an apology, Minghao swatting his hand away. “If you don’t hurry up I’m going to make sure Seungcheol doesn’t hire you.” 

“You Can’t do that! You already messed up my chance of seeing DAWN again, I should have gone without you, who needs a job anyway?” Mingyu rolled his eyes as he turned his body to face one of his posters of the boy group.

Minghao shook his head, “You need the job you idiot! You’re literally in debt right now.” 

“You didn’t need to call me out like that..” Mingyu mumbled. Minghao sighed at his best friend. How did he even manage to end up with someone like him? 

—

“Turn, step, one two and- NO, NO,NO STOP!” 

The group of males stopped their movements almost immediately, breathing heavily from the intensity of their choreography. 

“You guys keep messing up step 3, it’s not one two then slide to the side, it’s one two then side step spin, they’re completely different moves.” 

The choreographer shook his head and began to jot down some notes in his notebook, ordering for the staff to press play on the song again. 

“We’re starting from the top and make sure not to make the same mistake again or else we won’t be able to move onto the next part of the dance.” 

“Yes teacher.” 

“Good.” 

The song began again and the group was at it again, dancing with power, synchronization, and confidence. Some of the best dancers in the industry. The choreographer counting out their steps as he watched attentively to each movement. He traveled his eyes over each member, eventually settling on their main dancer, Jun.

To his surprise, the idol wasn’t doing too well today, as if he was distracted by something. 

By then, the song had stopped the boys were out of breath as they waited for their teachers next orders. They sat themselves on the floor while they waited while Jun walked over to where his phone was charging. 

“Junhui!” 

The singer dropped his phone from the loud yell and looked over to his dance teacher, he looked kinda angry.

“Yes Soonyoung?”

“Did I say that we could take a break?” 

“No sir..”

“Exactly, so why are you heading to your phone? You’ve been giving the worst performance this whole practice. I’m disappointed in you, especially as the main dancer.” Soonyoung explained in a cold tone. He watched the boys head fall and put his phone back on the charging station.

“I’m sorry teacher.” 

“Sorry isn’t enough, you’ve already caused your group to miss out on many practices, you need to catch up Junhui, we don’t have much time left.” 

Junhui gave him a nod before heading back with the rest of his group members. All he wanted to do was text Minghao, the boy clouded his mind.

He sighed and was then nudged by Hansol who gave him a soft smile. “I think Minghao would have wanted you to try your best today at practice.” He said. Jun smiled at his response and let out a content sigh.

“Thanks Hansol, but I’m sure you’re right. He did say to focus so I probably should, but all that’s in my mind right now is his smile and cute face—ugh Hansol!” He plopped down backwards on the wooden floor running his fingers through his hair.

“How do i handle all these feelings?” A light blush spread across his face as he thought of Minghao. He wanted nothing more than to see him right now. 

“Get up boys! I remember saying this isn’t a break so get up.” 

The boys did as told and stretched their bodies out a bit before going at it again. This time Jun put all his focus on the dance and moved his body to the beat. He could see his dance teacher watch with a satisfied smile and if only encouraged the singer to put even more power into his moves as it became his part to move into the center. 

He moved his body over and had to do a jump over Wonwoos body. He took a deep breath in before running and jumping over him, smiling at the mirror once he was successful.

 _I did it!_

He let out a happy laugh while in mid air before he came crashing down on his left foot. 

It twisted to the side as all his weight was landed on it and Jun could only yell out in pain. 

“JUNHUI!” 

Everyone ran to his side as quickly as possible, panicked faces surrounded him along with yells to get an ambulance, he shouldn’t have caused that much damage right??

“WHY IS IT TWISTED LIKE THAT?!” 

“SEOKMIN CALM DOWN ITS PROBABLY NOT THAT- OH MY GOD HE HAS TWO LEFT FEET NOW!!” 

Okay so it was bad. 

“Guys stop screaming! You’ll make the situation worse than it already is!” Wonwoo announced. He shook his head and bent down to Juns level.

“You okay Jun?” He asked, carefully placing Juns head on his lap. The singer shook his head and gritted his teeth together as one of the other members tried to touch his ankle.

“It fucking hurts like hell Won.” 

Wonwoo sighed and tried to comfort his friend by running his fingers through his hair. Hopefully it was successful because Jun leaned into the touch.

“You’re gonna be okay, we already called an ambulance, I’ll be with you too alright?” He grabbed Juns hand to hold and clasped his other over it. “You’ll be okay.” 

Jun gave him a weak smile, Wonwoo always worried about him so much. “Thank you wonwoo.” 

Wonwoo held back a blush as he tightened his grip on Juns hand. 

—

“Broken ankle, he landed very hard on his right foot which caused the bone to be crushed and turn in the opposite direction.” 

Jun groaned in disappointment and flung his head back on the hospital pillow in frustration.  
“It can’t be broken! We have promotions coming up!” Jeonghan explained.

The doctor shook his head. “I’m sorry, but Junhui needs to rest as much as possible. His ankle is very poor condition and the fall affected his knee as well. He won’t be able to perform for at least 2 months.” 

Juns jaw dropped at the time the doctor just gave. He quickly sat up with Wonwoo helping him along the way. 

“2 months?! Doctor we can’t do that! Can’t we just like replace my bone with a new one?!” 

“That’s not a bad idea jun!” 

Everyone glanced over at Seokmin who has excitedly agreed until the doctor was very much ready to refute to that idea.

“It doesn’t need any of that, healing takes time Junhui, I’m sorry.” With that he took his leave. 

Jihoon flopped back in his seat while Jeonghan was in too much of shock to even speak. 

“What the hell are we gonna do now?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay have you guys seen the meme on tik tok where it’s like “I ain’t never seen two pretty best friends 🥘👄🥘.” ITS ALL OVER MY PAGE AND OH MY GODDDD!!!! Also happy Halloween if it’s the 31st where you live! :) 🎃


	7. Chapter 7

“You’re gonna give these people salmonella!” 

“SORRY I HAVENT BEEN BAKING FOR FIVE YEARS!” 

Mingyu tossed the liquidy dough away from him, arms crossed as he pouted in the corner. They’ve been working since morning on how to make dough for each bread and Mingyu just can’t form it into dough itself.

“They won’t get it if it cooks..” 

Minghao shook his head and cleared the raw dough off the counter and threw it away. What a waste, he thought. 

“Maybe Seungcheol was right, we should just make you work the register.” 

Mingyu scoffed, “I did not waste 5 hours of my day for you tell me I’m better off at standing in one spot for 9.” 

Minghao let out a small giggle at his very annoyed friend. Mingyu was always so funny when he got mad—at least to Minghao he was.

“Alright, we can try again tomorrow, but for today, I’m sure we made some good progress, like you Uh...you...” He tried his best to think about one good thing Mingyu did today. There wasn’t anything actually considering he didn’t really make dough but instead goop-

“You learned the ingredients!” 

“Minghao!!!” 

He bursted out laughing while Mingyu whined about him teasing. From all the laughter and whines coming from the back room, Seungcheol just had to find out what it was about. 

He began to turn around from the cash register he was at to investigate for himself until he was called back by a customer. 

“Yes? How may I- Jeongh- mhmmm” He was cut off by a hand quickly coming over to cover his mouth. 

“ _Shh!_ Nobody Can know I’m here!” Jeonghan whispered. He removed his hand and adjusted the shades that were on his face, only to stop once he realized something.

“Wait how were you able to see through my disguise?!” 

“It’s not that good..” 

Jeonghan groaned, he’s lucky he wasn’t mobbed on the way here, goodness he should’ve known shades weren’t enough, but then his newly dyed hair would have been ruined. 

“Okay well we need to talk.” 

—

“JEONGHAN-“ Minghao slapped his hand over Mingyus mouth and glared at him, the boy quick to calm himself down.

“Hello.” 

“Cheol..whats he doing here?” Minghao asked, very curious as to why Jeonghan was the one to be here. It felt almost illegal.

“Me and him just have to talk that’s all.” Seungcheol casually responded. Minghao couldn’t be more confused. 

“Wait. You two know each other?!” 

Seungcheol nodded and pulled out a chair for the singer to sit down on while Mingyu and Minghao exchanged shocked looks. 

“How come you guys get to meet this people whenever you want but I can’t?!” Mingyu complained, he must have some real bad luck considering he was the real fan between these two.

Jeonghan laughed before grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. He wrote is signature on it before handing it to the pouting boy. “Here. Something to remember me by.” He gave a wink at the end and Mingyu almost screamed on the spot if it wasn’t for Minghao glaring at him.

“So what is it that we need to talk about?” 

“Well, remember that time at the university when you saw me-“ 

He stopped his words once he looked over his shoulder to see the two boys listening to their conversation intently, especially the shorter of the two. Then something hit him.

“You’re Minghao aren’t you?” 

Minghao nervously gulped at the tone of his voice and nodded slowly. “Yes, I am..why?” 

Jeonghan hummed in response before taking out a piece of paper and writing something down on it. 

“Here, it’s the address of the hospital Jun is at.” 

“Juns in the hospital??” Minghao quickly took on a panicked face and grabbed his phone to text Jun. 

Jeonghan smirked at the sight, “Sweetie, he doesn’t have his phone on him at the moment, which is why I’m giving you this, half of the reason I’m here now that I remember.” 

He stretched hand out with paper in it and Minghao took it. He looked to the paper then back up and the singer. The address was pretty far from here. 

“Thank you!” He bowed politely making Jeonghan laugh lightly at the very formal gesture. “It’s okay, no need to bow.” He helped him stand up straight and gave him one of his famous smiles that had Mingyu silently screaming in the back.

“Jun misses you and he’s been asking about you, so you should go see him as soon as possible. Tell the doctors that Yoon sent you, they’ll know what you mean.” 

Minghao nodded and thanked him one last time before he and Mingyu were out of the bakery, leaving Jeonghan and Seungcheol finally alone.

“Is he really in the hospital or did you just say that so he’d go away?” 

Jeonghan shook his head and sighed sadly. “He broke his ankle pretty bad at practice today. Two months of no physical activities.” 

Seungcheol frowned as he saw the sad look in Jeonghans face. He hesitantly reached his hand out and placed it on his shoulder, giving it two good pats as if to say it’s okay. 

Jeonghan glanced over at him and smiled. 

And now, that was enough to get Seungcheols heart racing.

—

Minghao cautiously walked into the hospital, he was impressed by the handful of fans that either waited outside the hospital or inside for Jun. 

How do they even get this information? 

Whatever, he was glad he didn’t end up bringing Mingyu along cause he was sure he would have left to interact with them. He shivered at the thought and continued to walk in and reach the front desk.

“Excuse me.” 

“Oh hello sir, how may I help you?”

“Hello, I was sent by someone that goes by the name Yoon.” 

The nurse tilted her head to the side in confusion. 

“Uh, sure follow me.” She replied, a skeptical look on her face as this boy was not one of the staff she had met that said they would check up on Jun or either of the members. Although the Yoon was the passcode to see him, she couldn’t only hope this boy wasn’t any crazy fan of his. 

The nurse led Minghao into an elevator where they went up to the second floor. Going down a couple halls and passing by different patients until they got to room 170. 

“Well this is it, he might be asleep so try not to make too much noise please”. She unlocked the door for Minghao and gestured for him to go in. “Thank you.” 

He shuffled his way in and closed the door silently before turning to face where the hospital bed was at, only to be met with the sight of some guy petting Juns hair while holding onto his hand. He was way too close for Minghaos liking.

He cleared his throat for attention and the guy sitting next to Jun turned their head. Minghao could only feel stupid once he realized it was just another one of the members, nothing to get worked out about right?

“Who are you?” Wonwoo spoke cautiously.

“I’m Minghao, Juns-“

“Boyfriend? Yes so I’ve heard.” He finished once he heard the boys name as he turned back to his friend and clutched onto his hand. 

“However, I am here to take care of him for the day so you can leave. Thanks for stopping by.” He continued to pet the singers hair, removing some strands away from his sleeping face.

Minghao became confused at this guys behavior, what even was his name? Woowoo or something? Either that doesn’t matter, all he knows is that the boy is way too comfortable with Jun over there. _As if he’d let him win._

“Oh I’m sorry, but from what I’ve heard, Jun wants to see me. As his boyfriend it’s only right to comply to his request, especially if he’s injured.” Minghao retorted. 

The two glared at each other, neither seeming to back down any minute.

“Hao is that you?” 

Minghao smirked at Wonwoo and began to take some steps forward to his bed. He glanced over at Wonwoo beside him before looking down at his boyfriend.

“Yes it’s me Junnie.” 

Jun became wide awake at the nickname, sitting up almost immediately to see the boy who he’s longed for all day. 

Wonwoo felt as Jun slipped his hand out of his and reached out for Minghao. His heart yelling at him for even letting it go. 

“I missed you so much today.” Jun said as he grabbed Minghao to his level and hugged him tightly, burying his face into the boy hair where he let out a content sigh. Minghao smiled and hugged him back carefully. “I missed you too.” 

Wonwoo just watched helplessly as the couple held onto each other with care and he swore he heard his heart brake into a million pieces as they shared a kiss. Juns never seemed happier...

“Oh Wonwoo where you going?” Jun asked once he saw his friend stand up so suddenly. 

“I just got a text from Jeonghan! We have to sort out some plans so I gotta go!” He lied with a smile. 

Jun stared at him for a second almost as if he didn’t believe him and Wonwoo hoped he didn’t, he hoped he would ask him some question as to why he’s lying but instead all he got was:

“Well I’ll see you later then!” 

He gave a small wave to Wonwoo who stood at the door before bringing back his attention to Minghao. 

_Yea, see you later._

The door was shut yet again, giving the two the privacy they both wanted. Minghao turned to his boyfriend and looked at him with a concerned face.

“Junnie what happened? How did you break your ankle hm?” Minghao asked worriedly. Jun smiled at him and cupped his face, planting a small kiss on his lips. “Worried about me Haohao?” 

Minghao smacked him softly, “Of course I am! I would be a bad boyfriend If I wasn’t worried..” he mumbled. Jun chuckled at his response. He pulled him in for another hug and felt his mind go at ease now that he had the boy in his arms. 

“I pushed myself a bit too much at practice today..totally crushed my ankle to pieces but you know, things happen.” Minghao hummed in response and pulled himself away from the older a bit. 

“Do you need anything like, are you hungry or something? I can get you food-“ 

He was pulled back down yet again to the mans chest, one hand on his head and the other around his waist. 

“All I need is you.” 

Minghao blushed at the cheesy line and snuggled closer to him. “You idiot..saying weird things again.” 

—

“And that’s why I had to come and find you.” 

Seungcheol sat there half asleep from the very long and well structured explanation Jeonghan had just gave him about him being present in front of him today. It was unbelievable how organized a person could sound talking, especially since the last time he saw the man, he was a complete mess. 

“That could have been summed up in like one to two sentences.” 

Jeonghan became flustered at the statement and looked down at his hands. “Yea well ever tiny detail was important okay! Or else you wouldn’t have understood!” He claimed. 

Seungcheol cocked his head to the side. “But I would have understood clearly with a one sentence summary.” Jeonghan let out a annoyed groan and took one of the buttered croissants on the counter to munch on. 

“All that matters is that I got my point across alright! So you can’t go against what you promised alright! Tell me you won’t!” He slammed the piece of bread down and pulled out his pinky towards Seungcheol. 

“Promise me!” 

Seungcheol scrambled to get his finger up next to the singers, “I-I promise!” 

Their pinky’s interlocked and their thumbs pressed together to seal it. 

Both of them made the mistake of looking up as they did so, their eyes meeting each other in an intense gaze. It stayed like that for another minute until Jeonghan was the first to break, taking his hand away and turning back to the now squished piece of bread. 

“T-thank you for promising me.” 

Seungcheol just smiled softly before ruffling his hair, causing Jeonghan to internally panic since he spent hours on it for that _“perfect”_ look yet, it was like everything in his body froze except for the rapid bear of his heart when he did that. 

“Don’t worry about it alright? Finish up your croissant and I’ll walk you to your car when your done..Okay?” 

Jeonghan shyly nodded as he tried his best to hide his blushing cheeks, focusing back on the piece of bread in his hands. 

—

Minghao hummed out a small song as he cleaned up a bit around in Juns hospital room. He threw away some wrappers along with bottles and tissues, closing the curtains as the night for darker and turning on the dim lamp beside Jun. 

All he’s been going since he’s got here is either cuddle Jun or watch him sleep and do some homework on the laptop that was provided for Jun in the hospital while he slept. 

There was one point where he thought he was dead or something cause the guy had his eyes practically open while he slept and Minghao could be more scared for his life. 

He laughed slightly to himself at the memory and turned to Jun who slept peacefully. This time his eyes were closed thankfully. 

“You weirdo..saying weird things and now sleeping weird. How did I manage to fall in love with you hm?” 

He caressed Juns face carefully and placed a small kiss on his nose. 

Not even a second after, the door suddenly was opened and a shadow could be seen on the wall that Minghaos body faced. He wasn’t expecting anyone to come so late at night, but his stomach dropped once he saw it was Wonwoo again.

“Wonwoo? What are you doing here? It’s almost midnight, I thought you left for the day, don’t you have practice or something?” 

Minghaos question was ignore for a brief second as Wonwoo shuffled his way into the room, going to other side of Jun. 

“I was given permission to come and see him, they trust me with taking care of Jun since that’s what I’ve been doing for the last four years.” He side eyed Minghao after his words and then looked back down to Jun. 

“Well, I think you should rest up. You are an active idol right now, I think I got it from here.” Minghao responded with a smile. 

Wonwoo scoffed at him. “I’m the only one who knows what Juns actually wants and needs, especially in a time like right now. You’ve only been with him for like what? A week? And now you think you know everything about him?” 

Minghao lowered his head before raising it back up, knowing exactly what to say next.

“Then I’m assuming you know that he wants and needs me right now, right?” 

Wonwoo gritted his teeth together at the response. 

Minghao smirked and folded his arms together as he waited to see what Wonwoo would say next. 

“For now.” 

“Huh?”

“Oh nothing..” 

Minghao cocked his head to the side in confusion, he couldn’t really hear what the other male muttered but it sounded like _“for now.”_ He shook that thought off before bringing his attention back on Jun.

Wonwoo stared at the younger boy as he held Juns hand and gave him small kisses on his face. It angered him to such an extent that he would never let anybody but himself know. That should be him by Juns side, not some random boy Jun didn’t even want something seriously with at the beginning. 

_Just wait till you know the truth Minghao, and I’m going to make sure it gets across to you well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently crying over my AP classes 😌


	8. Chapter 8

“Minghao I think you should take time to take care of yourself, I mean look at you! You look exhausted!” 

Minghao groaned in response as he laid his head down on one of the wooden tables they had in the bakery. It’s true, he was exhausted. Juggling a job, school, and taking care of his injured boyfriend throughout the night was _very_ draining. 

“I swear Cheol I’m fine. I’ll just drink another energy drink or something..I can do this, I know I can at least until Jun gets better.” 

“Oh god here we go again. Minghao, we understand that you love jun and all but you also have to care for yourself. I’m sure jun will understand if you can’t be by his side all the time, you have your own things to do too.” Mingyu added, it hurt him just as much to see his best friend so worn out. If he keeps going like this he would collapse.

“But-“

“Not buts Minghao.” Seungcheol cut off. He grabbed the schedule board next to him and began to cross off some of the days Minghao worked. 

“Wait Cheol! No! I can still work, I can handle it!” 

The older male shook his head, “No Minghao, until you get your full energy back, I’m taking away some of your shifts. You’re only allowed to work on Wednesdays and Saturdays.” He circled the two days and put the board back up on the wall. 

Minghao lowered his head back down onto the table. “I can do it..” Mingyu patted his back and rested his head next to his. 

“Get up Mingyu! I never said you could rest!” 

“Ugh I should have chose to stay broke..” He mumbled. 

“Don’t act like I can’t hear you!” 

—

Jun sighed sadly in his room. He’s been alone all day with no visitors and Minghao usually comes around 6 but it’s already 8... He tried texting him too, but no replies or anything. He was worried sick.

His worrying stopped as soon as he heard the door open, a smile formed on his face once his mind told him who it could be.

“Minghao I was worried sick—Wonwoo?” 

The singer waved at the one on the bed and smiled. Jun let out a sigh, it’s not that he hates Wonwoo, but he was really hoping for it to be his boyfriend..

“You don’t really seem happy to see me..” Wonwoo mentioned, his smile now turned into a frown. Jun shook his head and patted the spot next to him. 

“It’s not that Won, you know I like your company. I was just hoping Minghao would come today but he hasn’t. He’s not even picking up my calls or texts! I’m really worried..” 

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at his explanation, when will he shut up about Minghao? Doesn’t he see who’s in front of him?

“Well Junhui, Minghao has his own life too I’m sure he probably got tired of you at some point. Why else do you think he’s completely ignoring you?” 

“Yea but, that’s not like my Hao...he would at least text me or something. What if something bad happened to him Wonwoo?! Oh god I gotta all jeonghan!” He began to scramble to find his phone his heart racing like crazy in fear of something really bad happened to his boyfriend. 

“Junhui.” Wonwoo set his hand on top of his and helped him to lie down. “I’m sure Minghao is fine Okay? You rest too, I’ll be here for you now. It’s my turn to take care of you.” He petted his head gently and Jun could only nod. 

“Good. If Minghao comes by I’ll wake you up alright? But _I’ll_ be by your side, just like I’ve _always_ been.” He leaned in slowly. 

He leaned in more and more slowly just in case he was to get pushed away, but jun wasn’t stopping him. So he continued until their lips were connected together. 

It was a small kiss at first, progressing into a something more as Wonwoo started to move his lips against Juns. 

They quickly parted as soon as the sound of a dropped bag echoed throughout the dark room. They turned their heads to the door and saw Minghao standing by there horrified. 

“Minghao it’s not what it looks like-“

“Yea like you weren’t just kissing Wonwoo right now?” He crossed his arms together and glanced over Wonwoo who held a smile on his face. He wanted to smack it right off, if only he had came earlier, if only Mingyu and Seuncheol didn’t force him to get some sleep before he went to the hospital. 

“Minghao I’m serious!” 

“Just..just stop Jun. I guess this was the opportunity you were looking for while I was gone. And to think I came all the way here because my phone wasn’t working just to bring you some food and an explanation as to why I wouldn’t be here for a while.” He scoffed before continuing, “It doesn’t even look like I’m needed here though, how long have you even been kissing, hm? Probably more than once huh? Well, you two can continue this shit of yours, I’m leaving.” 

He turned himself around and began to walk down the empty halls, his heart empty and broken. 

“Shit shit shit! Minghao!” Junhui threw the covers off of his body and forced his body to stand up. 

“Jun your ankle remember?! You have to rest!” Wonwoo tried his best to pull jun back down but his effort went to waste as the singer made a dash to the door.

“Minghao!” He yelled as loud as he could to grab his attention, his foot on tremendous pain, but he didn’t care. He continued to try and catch up.

“Minghao!” 

Minghao forced himself to not look back and continued to walk forward, that was until he heard a thud from behind him and saw jun on the ground. 

_No Minghao, you will not fall for this again, you will not make a repeat of your last relationship._

He took a deep breath in and turned his body away from the heart clenching scene.

“Im sorry Junhui...” 

He took off and Jun could only curse both from the pain and regret he was feeling. He just didn’t know that Minghao running away would be the last image he saw of him.

—

 _“Please leave a message after the beep”_

“Hao it’s me, please, please, answer. I’ve been calling you for days, I just need to explain myself please.” 

Jun set his phone down on his lap and buried his face in between his hands. God what a mistake he made. He really didn’t mean to kiss Wonwoo, it just happened and he doesn’t know why he didn’t stop it. 

He doesn’t like Wonwoo, he’s in love with Minghao so why did they keep going? 

Wonwoo really hasn’t talked to him after the incident either since Jun basically raged at him for even thinking about kissing him, yet Wonwoo shouted back how he didn’t stop him. 

That was his biggest regret. Him and Wonwoo were no longer a thing.

Yes, they’ve dated before. 

But they ended it for so many reasons, one being their career but because of how problematic Wonwoo had become. He would get angry at jun for even talking to anybody else and he didn’t like that. Of course they were younger back then, teenagers, but he thought they had moved past that fling they had. He thought they went back to normal. He never knew Wonwoo still felt for him..

Now look where it’s gotten him. He hurt Minghao when he said he never would, when he was aware of Minghaos past relationship, he ended up doing the same thing to him. 

He sighed and picked up the phone again.

 _“Please leave your message after the beep”_

_Please answer Minghao_

—

The phone rang and rang for what must have been the thousandth time this week. And like always, Minghao denied each call. He grabbed the phone that laid on the night stand and threw it to the ground, the ringing immediately stopping. He just about had enough now.

“Hey Hao...I brought you some tea and cookies from the bakery..Seungcheol made them since he didn’t trust me. Said I’d poison you but _he’s_ the one who almost left the egg shells in them..” He chuckled to himself at the memory but his laughter died down as the boy didn’t laugh along. Understandable, he wasn’t funny in the first place. 

He sighed and made his way fully into the room and over to his friend who was currently wrapped up in a blanket like a burrito, tissues all over the bed and on the floor along with his broken phone. 

“Minghao come on you have to get up and at least eat! Its been three days!” Mingyu said. He put the tea and cookies down to pull the blanket off of his body.

“Leave me here to rot!” 

“I’m not leaving you here to rot Hao.” He continued to attempt to pull the blanket off and succeeded after a minute of tug of war with Minghao. 

“Aww Hao..” Mingyus heart broke into pieces once he saw that Minghao had dried tear tracks down his cheeks, his hair a mess, and he was wearing one of Juns hoodies to top it off. 

“Leave me alone gyu, I’m sad.” He pulled the blanket back up and sniffled. Mingyu took the spot next to him as patted his back.

“Look I know it hurts, I know it was similar to your last break up, but just as before you can get through it. It might take a while but I’ll be here for you, Seuncheol too! Now you know he won’t let you go into the same situation again.” 

Minghao turned to face the taller male and sat up, wiping the constantly falling tears. 

“You know what is one of the worst pains you can experience is, gyu? It’s getting hurt by someone that you’ve told and explained your pain to, getting hurt by someone who knows your past, and knows how broken and vulnerable you are, yet...they do the exact same thing they said they’d never do...he broke my heart gyu..” 

He leaned on Mingyu shoulder and began to sob, “He broke my heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 💔


	9. Chapter 9

Jun laid lifelessly on the black leather couch Jihoon had in his studio room. He was allowed to sulk in there after Jihoon saw he needed a change of environment after being stuck with a broken ankle in his tissue filled room. Poor guy.

“Can you not play sad songs while I’m in here? I might cry if you continue..” Jun whined, his voice muffled from the pillow his face laid flat on. 

Jihoon chuckled a bit and put a pause to the music that played from the laptop and to the speakers. He swirled his chair around to face the sulky boy.

“Sorry Jun...but it’s been a week now and you’ve been in here with me the whole time.” Jihoon said, patting Juns back. The singer let out an “oof” sound from his mouth and whined as he turned over to lay on his back. 

“I’m sorry...I just don’t know what to do. I’m both immobile and sad-“

“Wen Junhui!” 

Jeonghans shout echoed throughout the large studio, the two singers inside getting startled by the sudden yell. 

He stomped over to Jun and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, shaking him back and forth.

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Seungcheol told me how you were making out with Wonwoo in front of Minghao! You promised that boy not to hurt him and look at you!” 

Junhui grabbed him by the wrist and shoved his arms off. He glared at the older singer before lashing out at him.

“You think I wanted to hurt him?! I love Minghao, the last thing I’d wanna do his hurt him! Do you think I’m happy right now? I fucking miss him like hell!” 

“Then why did you kiss Wonwoo? You know that boy still has feelings for you!-“

“I DON’T KNOW ALRIGHT!” He suddenly yelled, cutting Jeonghans sentence short.

“I don’t know...I really don’t when Minghao is the one who has my heart. It just sort of happened and I don’t know why. I didn’t even want to kiss him, I was gonna shove him off but Minghao had walked in and he didn’t even give me a chance to explain and another week has gone by where we haven’t even talked.” He hugged his knees to his chest, his foot a bit more moveable now. 

Jeonghan softened his face once he saw that Jun was truly in pain. “It was an accident...I just want Minghao.” He shoved his face in between his knees and sniffled. 

“Shit is he crying?” Jihoon questioned with a surprised expression. Jeonghan nudged him for his words and went over to comfort the possibly crying boy. 

“I really miss him hyung. It feels like my slowly dying without him.” 

“God you love him that much?” Jeonghan blurted out accidentally. He clamped a hand over his mouth after realizing what he said and looked for the others reaction.

Jeonghan received a tearful yet annoyed glare from the younger man and immediately apologized for his tone. 

“Maybe you should see him in person now, it’s been what? Two weeks? You’re foot is getting better and we’re gonna start promoting as group again next week. You won’t have time to see him again.” Jihoon suggested while looking through their schedule. Jun let out a groan and plopped back down on the couch. 

“I’m scared he runs away or something..”

“Then we will bring him to you.” 

“What?” Jun lifted up his head and looked at the older male who had a suspicious smile on his face. “No. No no no and no. You are not gonna kidnap my boyfriend.” 

“He won’t be your boyfriend anymore if we don’t do something soon, right Jihoon?” Jeonghan turned to the short singer who only turned his chair back to facing the computer. 

“Don’t drag me into something that can throw me in jail.” 

“Oh come on!” 

—

“I can’t believe you lured me into kidnapping this kid! You said we were going to McDonald’s!” 

Jeonghan kept his eyes on road as he turned on his turn signal to go left. “I’ll buy some on the way back.” Jihoon scoffed and looked out the window. “You better buy my an extra large coke then.” 

“You’ve been drinking those non-stop Ji, I think you have to cut down a bit.” Jeonghan sighed. He took another turn into the back parking lot of the bakery where Minghao worked. “Okay so you remember the plan right? I’ll sneak out first and then-“

“-Then I get the bag ready, yea, yea, we’ve been over this like twenty times Mr.Perfect.” 

Jeonghan mocked the singer in a high pitched voice, earning him a smack to his side. 

“Look there he is!” He began to unbuckle his seatbelt and threw the bag to Jihoon. “God please don’t let us get arrested.” 

Minghao yawned as he closed up for the night. Today’s shift was exhausting, especially after seeing all the happy couples that walked in. He never wanted to curl in a ball and cry to badly.  
Thankfully, the shift ended and now it was time to go home where he’d probably watch some of DAWN’s music videos and live stages to catch as glimpse of Jun again. Damn he missed him..

And he had to walk home, as if this day couldn’t get any worse. 

The boy jumped up in fear once a loud thunder clap was made and heavy rain poured down on him. “Does the world hate me this much?!” He growled. He kicked one of the cans by his foot roughly straight ahead.

“OW” 

_Ow?_

Out poked out the top of Junhuis head as he rubbed it from the painful impact just now. Minghaos eyes widened upon seeing the singer on the floor rubbing his head while getting soaked on top of that. He still needs to be resting. He dropped the bag of left over pastries in his hand and ran over to his side.

“What the hell are you doing out here?! You’re gonna get sick? How long have you been waiting huh?!” 

He got no response from the singer, instead he took off his own sweater and hovered it over Minghao to keep him dry. “What are you doing without an umbrella?” Minghao let out a sob like sound and threw himself at Junhui. He couldn’t take it anymore, especially when they were this close.

Jun wrapped his arms around him and held him tightly, even though they were both soaked. “Minghao, look at me.” The younger male shook his head leading for the other to lift it up himself gently. He smiled at him and wiped away a couple of tears from his face with his thumb. Minghao cried even more. 

He missed Junhui, he missed his hugs, he missed his gentleness, he missed his smile.

“Jun..” He sobbed. “I’m right here Minghao, I’m not going anywhere, not without you.” 

“Should we still grab him?” Jihoon smacked Jeonghan and told him to hush as they continued to watch the romantic scene unfold in front of them. 

Minghao nodded and was back to hugging him again. “Does this mean you love me again?” Juns heart broke at the statement. 

“Minghao I’ve always loved you.” 

He cupped the boys face and leaned in. “And I don’t think I’m ever going to stop.” They shared a short kiss before pulling away. “I missed you so much and I’ve realized how much I’m a wreck without you. Those times when you didn’t answer your phone I could only wonder if you were okay. I thought about you every second Minghao.” He leaned his forehead against his. “I never knew that one person missing from my side would cause such pain.” Jun looked into Minghaos shining eyes and kissed him again. 

“You’re the only one in my heart Minghao. Kissing Wonwoo was an accident and he never will compare to you. I’m sorry I let myself go like that. I don’t know what I was thinking, but please Minghao, let me prove my love to you, let me show you how much I love you.” 

It went silent for a second before Minghao finally began to speak, “You have no idea how much you hurt me Junhui...after being the one by your side and giving you all my love, you give yours to someone else...that shit hurts Jun.”

He’s gonna get rejected. He knew it. 

“But I’ll let you prove yourself again, only if you promise me something.” 

“Yes anything!” He quickly replied. Minghao lifted up his pinky and stuck it out. “Promise me that you’ll take care of me, that you’ll love me, that you’ll stay my side when I need you the most..can you promise me that?” His pinky was soon connected with Juns.

“I promise.” He kissed the top of his hand and brought him in for a kiss. Minghao felt his heart finally breathe again. Like a heavy weight was lifted off of it. 

“Aww..anyways, can we go get McDonald’s now? I’m thirsty.” Jihoon turned to his older bandmate only to see him in tears with a hand over his mouth to cover up his potential sobs. 

“I’ll just go without you then.” He snatched the keys out of his hands, getting suddenly hauled back by the hood of his sweater. 

“You aren’t going anywhere.” 

“It’s my car! I didn’t even wanna kidnap Minghao in the first place! Plus I’m holding this stupid umbrella.” He motioned to the pink umbrella that had red hearts and sparkles around it. 

“That was the only one left in the dollar store!” 

Minghao was the one to pull away from the kiss as he heard some arguing and rustling going on around them.

“What’s wrong Hao?” Jun asked.

“I hear people talking..” 

He slowly stood up and looked around through his damp bangs. Jun was next to stand, slowly as his foot pained him like crazy. 

“Oh god.” He whispered. Minghao looked to him, “what is it?” The singer pointed straight ahead and there stood Jeonghan and Jihoon who were currently arguing over the umbrella.

Jun groaned at the sight and called out for them.

“Shit. He found us.” 

“No shit Sherlock.” The short man was smacked with the umbrella and he was this close to killing his hyung. 

“Hi Jun! Fancy seeing you here..and Minghao...” Jeonghan quickly held the bag behind his back with a nervous chuckle. 

Jun raised an eyebrow, “Why were you two watching us? No, why are you guys even here?” He questioned. 

“Are we gonna act like it’s not pouring?” 

“Oh that! Um, well Jihoon and I had this great idea to get Minghao for you. Isn’t that right Jihoon?” He glanced down to the shorter male, eyes pleading for him to continue the explanation. 

“He was gonna kidnap the kid.” 

“Jihoon!” 

Jun and Minghao stared at them as if they were crazy, which they actually might be. “Why would you guys kidnap him?! You could’ve just asked??” 

“We had a feeling he’d be stubborn about it.” Jeonghan said quietly. 

—

The car ride back was quiet, the couple asleep side by side while the heater dried them off, Jihoon sipping his long awaited coke, and Jeonghan driving through the traffic. He looked at the rear view mirror and smiled as he caught a glimpse of Minghao snuggling closer to Jun and the latter responding by wrapping and arm around his waist. 

“I guess everything worked out in the end then..” 

His eyes focused back on the road that led home.

—

“Jun, wake up, we’re here.” 

Minghao’s soft voice was the best thing to waken up by, Jun thought. His eyes fluttered open and smiled once he saw the cute boy staring down at him. “Help me up?” Minghao smiled back and held his hands out for him to take. 

Jun got to a sitting up position and scooted out the car with Minghao as his support. “You shouldn’t have put so much pressure on your ankle Jun.” 

“I had to come to you Minghao.” He kissed the hand that slung around his shoulder and sighed. “Even if I am in pain it doesn’t matter because I have you by my side again and that’s all I need.” 

They reached the front door of the dorms and waited for Jihoon to unlock it. 

“Jihoon? Jeonghan? Jun? Minghao???? What’s going on?” 

The four walked in, wet and cold as Seokmin and Hansol watched them curiously. “We were out saving a mans broken heart.” Jeonghan said as he tilted his head to the couple. 

Hansol and Seokmin looked over and saw how Minghao and Jun stood together holding hands. “Is Minghao staying over or something?” Seokmin asked. 

They all looked to him for an answer. 

“If you guys don’t mind..” he quietly said. A kiss was placed on his cheek and he blushed profusely. “They won’t mind, you can stay with me in my room, but let’s get you showered first.” 

Jun escorted their guest to his room happily, walking down the dorm halls until they reached his door. 

He let Minghao in first where the boy awkwardly stood, not really knowing what to do or where to sit. He saw Jun go to his dresser and dig around for some clothes and underwear. Minghao blushed once he handed him his clothes, including the underwear. INCLUDING THE UNDERWEAR.

Jun chuckled upon seeing Minghaos puzzled face and ruffled his hair. “Don’t be shy baby, they’re clean.” He kissed his cheek one last time before pushing him to one of the showers while he takes over another. 

—

Minghao let the warm water run down his body while he internally freaked out about wearing Junhuis clothes. It seemed to wholesome, it was too much for Minghaos heart to take. He turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around him. 

He stared at the clothes with a blushing face, getting a bit irritated with himself for being shy about clothes. 

He dropped the towel onto the floor and began to change, slowly though, he was still pretty shy. 

_It’s smells like him.._ he smiled at thought and realized just how comfy his clothes actually were, even if it was on the bigger size. 

Jun waited on the bed as he finished drying his hair. He couldn’t wait to see Minghao is his clothes, he must look adorable right now, or hot.. The singer smacked himself catching a glimpse of a couple dirty thoughts, but he couldn’t help it especially when Minghao could look-

The door finally opened. And Jun thinks all of his sanity jumped out the window because damn. 

Minghao wore his oversized shirts that had the boy drowning in the piece of clothing. Then the short he had given him were no where to be seen as the shirt had covered them making it look like he was wearing nothing underneath. The singer licked his lips at the sight and was ready to devour him. 

Minghao could feel the Juns intense gaze on him, but it wasn’t much to his focus considering he wasn’t wearing a shirt. The boy got a good look at his muscled arms and toned stomach. He’s seen it before during live stages, but in person was a whole different thing. He could feel his mouth go dry, he didn’t even notice when he got to close to him either. 

A small squeak escaped his lips as he was grabbed by his waist. Jun probably could hear his loud his heart was beating right now. 

“You’re so cute Minghao.” He sat down on the bed and put the boy on his lap. Minghao’s cheeks were as red as cherries at this point. 

“Too cute.” 

Their lips connected into a heated kiss with Juns hands roaming around Minghaos body while the younger tangled his fingers in his hair. He let out a tiny moan when Jun brushed over a sensitive spot. He didn’t know he was this sensitive....well, it has been a while since he’s had sex.. wait. _Are they even gonna have sex?_

His question was answered once he felt two hands reach down to cup his ass and lips attached to his neck. Jun squeezed them, causing Minghao to whimper and squirm on his lap, moving onto his crotch where a tent began to form. 

“Nice ass.” Jun smacked it before laying backwards onto the bed, leaving Minghao to sit on top of him. “I think you would look nice riding me like this...What do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting steamy up in here 😳 but the boys have made up, let’s just see what they do to catch up with each other 😏


	10. The date

Minghao smirked down at him and shifted on his lap suggestively, “I think I can do that..” He placed Juns hands on his thighs and leaned down to kiss him.   
The older lifted one hand away to place in behind Minghaos head, deepening the kiss. He moaned as Jun shoved his tongue in while squeezing his thigh. 

“mmm...take off your shirt.” 

“Demanding...i like that.” Jun sat up and quickly threw the piece of clothing on to the floor before continuing to make out with Minghao. Jun slipped off the boys pants before flipping their position so he’d be the one on top. Minghao wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled, 

“What happened to your foot hurting?” He giggled once Jun started to place small kisses on his neck. 

“You make me feel better.” 

They smiled at each other, going in for another kiss...

“Hey Junhui, Hansol and I were wondering-“ 

Seokmin stopped his words once he saw Jun shirtless and on top of Minghao, the boy underneath him only in his underwear with his legs slightly spread apart, _what did he just walk into?_

His mind took a bit longer to process everything and when it did, his face flushed beet red and he shut the door before running away crying, this trauma would last a lifetime now.

Minghao and Jun looked at each other with blank expressions before bursting out in laughter. 

“Maybe we should wait till we’re alone...” Minghao chuckled. He crawled off of his boyfriend and put back on his pants. Jun groaned, slightly annoyed that his band mates ruined what could have been the best night of Juns life, but whatever, them _alone_ would be better. 

Minghao patted his cheek and helped him sit up. “Don’t be too mad about it, you’ll have me next time.” Jun blushed and his body fell back down on the bed again. 

“You saying things like that just makes me want you even more right now.” 

Minghao laughed quietly and laid down beside him. He snuggled up to Juns chest, “I think it’s still too early anyways..we’ve only been dating for what? 3 weeks? Even then, we weren’t fully together..” he drew small circles on his tanned skin then placed a kiss on his cheek. The singer rolled over and trapped Minghao in a hug. 

“I know, you’re just so hot.” 

He earned a small smack while Jun tried defending himself saying how it was true. 

“I think you need to take me on a date before we do anything, we haven’t properly gone on one since you kinda broke your foot then the Wonwoo thing..by the way, what happened with him?” Minghao mentioned. He felt the olders hug loosen on him and a sigh escape his lips.

“I’m the worst boyfriend aren’t i? I’ll take you on so many dates Hao, you’re gonna have to ask me to stop.” He kissed him playfully, his ears being blessed by the sound of Minghaos giggles. 

“As for wonwoo..” he started once he pulled away.  
Minghao listened attentively. “We haven’t talked since I lashed out at him for kissing me, but there’s something you should know. Wonwoo and I used to date.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes and scoffed, “That makes the previous situation even better then..” he rolled over to face the wall and Jun couldn’t help but chuckle at his jealousy. 

Minghao squirmed a little once he felt a kiss get placed on the back of his neck along with a small bite. He kicked the man behind him and let out a huff. Meanwhile, Jun groaned in pain from the somewhat harsh kick and tried reaching out for his boyfriend. 

“I wasn’t done explaining-“ he grabbed onto his bow throbbing knee and sighed. “Babe look at me.” Minghao refused. Jun pouted at shook his body around. 

“Haoooo, look at me, I have to say this face to face so you can understand.” The boy finally turned around and was met with Jun’s smile. 

“Wonwoo wasn’t the person suited for me. I learned that after a week into the relationship considering how possessive he was...regardless, he’s nothing compared to you alright?” 

Minghao’s smile returned and was back to hugging the singer again. “Yea? Why is that? What’s so good about me Jun?” They booped noses while the singer took a good look at the boy in front of him. 

“You’re...you’re beautiful in every possible way, you’re kind and sweet, the way you look at me is enough to get my heart racing, your cute laugh, your smile..” 

Minghao scooted closer to him and kissed him, “what else?” He whispered. Jun cupped the side of his face and kissed him again. 

“And you have such a nice ass..” 

Minghao pushed him away and rolled his eyes once more. “Wow, that was _so_ romantic Jun.” He sarcastically said. Jun chuckled and rolled back over to him. “It’s not my fault you’re sexy.” 

Minghao smirked, “Well it better stay like that, I only want your eyes on me Junnie.” 

“Who else would I look at?” 

Minghao hummed in appreciation and cuddled close to his boyfriend. “I’m glad to have you back..” Jun smiled at him and kissed the top of his head. “I’m glad too Hao, I’m glad too..”

—

“NO! I SWEAR THEY WERE FUCKING!!!” 

Seokmin tried his best to explain the scene he saw last night to his fellow members who watched the energetic boy tiredly.

“Well, make up sex is the best type of-“ Jihoon stopped his words once he got wide eyed looks from the rest of the boys.

“Um, how do you...how do you know?” The short man blushed and got off of the couch before starting the route to his studio. He clearly just exposed himself.

“Wow, I always thought Jihoon was a virgin, my bet is he’s fucking the choreographer.” Hansol mentioned. “Ooooo you might be right, have you seen the way they look at each other?” Jeonghan added. 

Seokmin stuttered in shock at the words his friends were saying, it was so nasty. “This is why I stay in my room all day!” He grumbled before stomping his way out while Hansol and Jeonghan laughed with each other. 

He continued walking until he bumped into a sturdy chest. Seokmin’s vision wandered upwards and saw Jun staring at him with Minghao by his side. He face turned beet red as he remembered the way he walked in on them.

“IM SORRY!” 

The couple watched as the singer took off once again, exchanging confused looks as they made their way to the living room where the remaining members stayed. 

“Why is Seok so jumpy these days?” Jun asked. Jeonghan chuckled and eyed the couple up and down, “He saw you two getting it on last night and he’s very traumatized..” 

Jun laughed while Minghao shyly looked off to the side. “Well, we couldn’t do much with everyone in the dorms. But next time..” he wrapped an arm around the younger Chinese’s waist and kissed his cheek. “Jun!” Minghao whined, trying to push him away. 

“What? I can’t show my boyfriend love? You were cuddling just fine with me last night.” He was pushed away again and was left to sulk by himself. Jeonghan chuckled at the hopeless sight of his fellow band mate and patted his back. 

“Don’t worry Jun, Minghao loves you, Seungcheol tells me all the time!” The younger singer raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Is that so? It seems that you two talk a lot together...makes me wonder what kind of relationship you two have..” he smirked at the end of his words after seeing how they affected jeonghan.

The older male blushed and began to get into a fit of yells and scolds while Junhui just took them. Minghao laughed from a distance and shook his head. The laugh managed to catch Juns attention and he stared at Minghao fondly as he continued to get yelled at. 

“Do you even hear me?!” 

“Oh I hear you alright, all I got from that was how much you love Seungcheol!” Jeonghan blushed even more and began to chase the Chinese male around the dorm with a rolled up magazine as his weapon.

“GET YOUR FLATASS OVER HERE!” 

—

Minghao and Jun held hands as they walked down to a nearby cat cafe, they decided that today would be a perfect day for their long awaited date, especially since this would be the only free day in a while with schedules beginning again.

Though Minghao wasn’t fond of having to wear masks along with hats, he understood it was for the sake of the singers career. He just wished he could be able to see his face. 

“I can’t believe Jeonghan even let me leave the house—let alone a date—after that small fight we had.” The older Chinese chuckled at the memory and smiled when Minghao leaned his head on his shoulder while they continued to walk. 

“Probably cause he knows you need to get out after being immobile for like two weeks, i can’t believe you recovered so fast..are you like and alien or something?” 

“I’m just built different.”

“Remind me why I decided to date you again?” Minghao sighed after hearing the stupid statement. But maybe Jun was ‘ _built different_ ’, his foot was almost completely healed after almost a month..those doctors must be stumped. He did hear from Jeonghan that the singer hardly got sick and if he did he’d always recover almost immediately. Minghao glanced over to his boyfriend and smiled beneath his mask, maybe he’s invincible.

“Hao! We’re here!” 

His soft voice snapped the younger boy out of his thoughts and he could just tell that under Juns mask, he was smiling like a child. His hand was grabbed and they rushed inside the cat cafe.

“Hello! We made a reservation for 3:15 under the name Minghao and Jerry!” 

The lady at the counter glanced to her computer and took a minute to scroll down the list of names. 

“Ah, Xu Minghao and Moon Jerry? 3:15-4:15 right?” 

Jun nodded happily and the tickets were given the couple. The singer grabbed Minghaos hand again and dragged him to where the cats were. Almost immediately, Jun began to gush over the small animals. 

Minghaos heart almost couldn’t take the overly cute sight. “You seem to really like cats, _Jerry.”_

The older male tensed at his American name and whined, “Come on Hao! Jerry is practically non existent, Junhui however...” he stopped his words in order to pick up one of the cats nuzzling at his leg. 

“..is right here!” 

Minghao really wished he could see his childish smile right now, he’d never seen the singer so excited before. He chuckled and walked over to him and the cat he was currently holding like a baby. 

“And I’m glad he is..” 

“Huh? What was that Hao?” Minghao shook his head and motioned over to the other cats behind him. “I think they want your attention too.” Jun smirked and turned around where several cats looked at him with wide eyes, meowing and clawing at him to be held. 

“What can i say? Even animals love me.” He earned himself a small punch in the shoulder followed by a quick kiss on the cheek. He looked over to his boyfriend who turned to play with one of the cats. 

He smiled fondly at him, Minghao definitely was the one for him..

—

“Jun, how do all these cats like you so much? Only one has come to me the whole time we’ve been here!” Minghao huffed out, obviously jealous about the amount of affection Jun received from basically all the cats in the room, even the one he was playing with earlier left him for the older male. The older male looked up from the cat he was currently petting and saw his boyfriend sitting on the polished wooden floor cutely. He looked so small and tiny..

“Come here and I’ll show you.” He patted down on his lap and Minghao could feel the temperature in his cheeks rise. “W-Why your lap? Can’t I just sit next to you?” 

Jun shook his head, “It will only work if you sit on my lap.” 

Minghao could tell Jun was smirking under his mask, but did as told. He got up from his spot on the floor and walked over to Jun who had his lap ready for him go sit on. Minghao took a deep breath in before lowering himself down until he was fully seated. Jun wrapped his arms around him from behind and placed his chin on his shoulder.

“You see that black and white one?” 

Minghao nodded, “Okay call it over.” 

“I’ve tried that several times already, they never come...” Minghao muttered. 

“Just do it.” 

“Fine..” he looked over to the black and white cat that laid on its side and patted to his lap. 

“Come here kitty, come here~” he cooed. The cat lifted his head to glance at the boy only to lay its head back down onto the floor. Minghao gasped at its behavior and crossed his arms. 

“See! They hate me!” 

“You’re so cute Hao.” The singer lowered his mask a bit and kissed his cheek. “Look, he’s coming over to you now.” Minghao looked over to the cat and noticed how it began to walk over to him and finally settle in his lap for cuddles. Minghao giggled and patted his tummy. 

“So now you come to me hm? Why? Cause Jun’s with me?” The cat meowed in response and purred when Minghao scratched its chin. 

“You think if I call more they’ll come?” He asked. Jun nodded, “I’m sure they would since now you smell more like me.” Minghao laughed a bit.

“So that’s why I had to sit in your lap? So I could smell like you and the cats would like me?” He patted his lap and more cars came over. 

Jun kissed him again, “I also wanted to hold you baby.” He held him squeezed his small body and Minghao let out a tiny squeak. “You could have just asked for a hug idiot...anyways, come here kitty~” Minghao continued to call for the cats while Jun watched. Moments like this is what he will forever treasure in his heart. 

“We should adopt one Jun!” 

He looked down at his boyfriend and saw him holding the same black one from earlier. 

“They _are_ up for adoption...I can keep him at me and gyu’s place! I’m sure he wouldn’t mind, especially if it’s Wen Junhuis cat.” He said, whispering the last bit. 

“Whatever my boyfriend wants, he gets.” 

Minghao looked back at him with shining eyes, “really? We can get one?” Jun nodded and Minghaos eyes sparkled even more. The boy rotated his body around to hug the singer properly and thanked him over and over again. 

“Anything for you Minghao.” 

—

The pair continued to play around with the cats for another hour or so, Minghao getting scratched by a very grumpy and old one while it cuddled up to Jun. They decided next time to come back and choose as cat, as every single one wanted to come home with the idol. He swore these cats acted like fangirls or something.

When the time got closer to leave they finally ordered some coffee from the cafe area. Minghao forced himself to pay since Jun had already payed for their tickets to even get into this place which was double the amount of the coffees. 

On his way back he had accidentally stepped on one of the cats paws and almost dropped the drinks right on the floor. He felt so guilty, but received a scratch in return for the pain. Minghao almost laughed when he saw his boyfriend scold the cat for scratching him, especially since the cat looked just as guilty about it. 

“I’m so tired!” 

Minghao stretched out his body as they started their way back home. “Your hand is okay right? You got pretty beaten up in there.” Jun mentioned as he worriedly stared at his scratched up hands and arms. Minghao nodded. 

“Yea I’m fine, it’s cause those cats were desperate for your attention only. Didn’t you see the way they attacked me when I got close to you after getting off your lap!” 

“I am pretty irresistible.” Jun remarked. Minghao let out a small huff and grabbed onto to his arm, “Yea but you belong to me..”. 

Juns heart thumped loudly at his boyfriends cute tone, he swear he almost had heart attack right there and then..

“Hao.” 

Minghao blushed and looked down before muttering a shy, “what?” 

Suddenly he was pressed against a wall with Juns hands on his his waist. “Lower your mask.” 

Minghao pushed him away slightly. “We’re in public remember..” he mumbled. However, the singer didn’t listen and lowered it for him along with his own and soon their lips were connected into a soft kiss. Minghao tightened his grip on his shirt. 

They pulled away for a second before Jun cupped the side of his face and kissed him again. Then again, and again, and again. Minghao couldn’t help but laugh every time and finally wrapped his arms around his neck. 

“We have to get going soon-“ Another kiss.

Minghao giggled and initiated the kiss this time. It was just a short peck, but enough to satisfy the older man. 

“We have to get going before it gets too late. You still have to rest and I have classes tomorrow.” Jun let out a small whine and hugged his small boyfriend tightly. 

“I’m going to be thinking about all night Minghao.” The smaller boy blushed and smacked him, “You idiot..” 

“It’s not my fault you’re so pretty and cute.” He cupped the boys face again and felt his heart hurt. 

“So cute.”

Minghao pushed him away and pulled back up his mask. 

“I hate you.” He mumbled. Jun chuckled and was caught off guard once he realized Minghao had walked ahead of him. He calmed himself down and began to chase after his boyfriend.

“Hao wait! I love you too! Wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The calm before the storm ;)


	11. Wonwoo’s Arc Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These following chapters will be focusing on Wonwoo’s point of view and part of his life and feelings :)

“You’re alright Wonwoo, you’re alright..”

The younger singer could only nod as the rest of his body trembled in fear. He couldn’t breathe and his chest felt so heavy..he was worried that this was it for him when he didn’t want it to be.

“Wonwoo..Wonwoo look at me!” 

Wonwoo did as told, seeing Jun holding him close with a panicked expression taking over his usually happy face. 

“Jun...Jun I feel so tired.” He managed to utter. He could see the older male trying to stop the bleeding from his wrists and he wondered why he was even here...the rest of the members left to practice hours ago without him after he said he was feeling sick.

“I knew you’d do something like this, you think I don’t notice you? I’m glad I went with my gut.” Jun sighed. 

Wonwoos heavy eyes widened slightly, heart warming. So Jun cared...he actually cared...someone cared.

“You cared?” Wonwoo weakly said. Jun looked down at him as if he was crazy. 

“Are you fucking stupid Wonwoo?! You’re one of the people closest to me and you’re asking if I care?! Wonwoo I don’t know what I’d do without you for crying out loud!” 

Juns shouts echoed throughout Wonwoos ears as his mind welcomed them in to comprehend. He began to sob and clutched onto the potential singer holding him.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Jun!” He cried even more and Jun hugged him tightly, tears making their way down as well. 

“Fuck you Wonwoo, always worrying me.” He cried. 

They cried together in each other’s arms until the ambulance that Jun called had arrived. 

—

“Well, he’s lucky he didn’t manage to cut any vital veins...though there was excessive bleeding. All in all, Mr. Jeon is lucky to be alive.” The doctor explained. He patted his shoulder before walking out the room to retrieve some medicine.

Jun let out a sigh of relief, “If you died on me Wonwoo I would have died too.” He rested his head on his lap and sniffled. “You’ve been by my side so long, I really don’t think I’d survive without you.” 

Wonwoo felt as the older Chinese male shook a bit. He placed his hand over his and smiled. “Jun, I’m still here...and I’ll always be here if you’re by my side.” 

Jun finally looked up at him and smiled back, “You promise? You won’t try to hurt yourself again if I stay with you?” By now they were inches apart from each other. Wonwoo nodded and leaned in to fill in the small gap they still had. 

“I promise.” 

They kissed. 

They kissed and kissed as if it was the only thing they knew until the sound of door being pushed opened separated them. 

“Wonwoo! Oh god we were so worried when Jun told us the news!” 

The rest of the members flew to the boys side and scanned around his body, some crying and hugging him while Jeonghan tearfully scolded him. Amongst all the chaos, Wonwoo glanced over at Jun who remained smiling at him. 

From that moment on, their relationship only became stronger. They came out to their members who were very supportive and they snuck out multiple times to go on dates during pre-debut days. Though they did get in trouble multiple times, it was always worth it. Jun was always there for Wonwoo and Wonwoo was always there for Jun, they were each other’s support system, anyone could see that. 

As they continued to date Wonwoo had become more possessive of his boyfriend. He was always so anxious and nervous when someone would even talk to the Chinese member. It must’ve gotten too much for Jun because one night he had came in the room demanding for a talk.

“Wonwoo...I don’t think this is working out. I understand that it’s normal for couples to be protective of each other but _this_ is getting out of hand. I can’t even talk to Jeonghan without you getting mad at me! No, I can’t do anything with other people without you getting mad at me!” 

Wonwoo kept his head down and hands on his lap as Jun continued to yell at him. 

“It’s not my fault I’m scared of losing you!” Wonwoo screamed back. They both fell silent while Wonwoo’s sobs filled the room. 

“Wonwoo, I know that’s not the reason. I think we need to give ourselves space and time. We’re still young trainees and have not matured yet. We weren’t ready for this Wonwoo, and you’re proof of that. I’m sorry.” He got up from his spot on the bed and Wonwoo immediately grabbed on to him. 

“No..jun you can’t leave me! What about those times you stayed up with me while I had my panic attacks, or the night we stayed up kissing and cuddling. Did they mean nothing to you?!” 

Jun remained stiff and let out a heavy sigh, “Wonwoo...I care about you alright, I care about you so much, but I don’t think my feelings were raw emotions. I think I convinced myself to love you like this because I was scared you’d try to kill yourself again. With me, you became better and I was happy, but this isn’t what I want. I don’t want to fake my feelings anymore Wonwoo, it will only do both of us worse.” 

Wonwoo’s heart shattered to pieces. 

“So you’ve just been lying to me the whole time huh?” 

“I’m sorry Wonwoo” 

“SORRY DOESNT DO ANYTHING!” he pushed Jun away from him and broke out into a fit of sobs. 

“Wonwoo..”

“Don’t talk to me Jun! Do you know how much it hurt to hear you say shit like that? That none of this was real? I was the only one in love?” He yelled. 

“I didn’t want you to hurt yourself again Wonwoo! You’ve been like this for months and I didn’t want you dying on us...” he walked over to the crying boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“My main objective was to keep you alive and happy..” 

Wonwoo sobbed as he tried to wipe his tears away, “But this just hurts more Jun! Knowing that none of this was genuine..It’s the worst pain I’ve ever experienced.” 

“I’m sorry Wonwoo, I know I should’ve handled this situation better, but seeing you happy with me made me think that if I stayed like this you’d continue to live. It was wrong, I know, but I can’t do it anymore. The guilt builds up every day and I can’t handle it.” 

The older male stared at Wonwoo as he cried begging for him not to go. “Can’t we just continue to pretend? Can you please pretend for me Jun, like you’ve always had? Please?” 

Jun looked off to the side and shook his head, 

“We can’t.”

He gave him one last look before exiting the room leaving Wonwoo to cry and cry. He sobbed like a child and began to panic. His breathing became rapid and his vision blurry. 

_Jun_

_Jun_

_Junhui!_

He felt like couldn’t breathe without him, even with multiple gasps for air he couldn’t. He heard his room door get slammed open and was embraced into a warm hold. 

It was Jeonghan, who had seemed to be yelling for the other members to call an ambulance. Wonwoo looked around for jun, but he was no where to be seen. He just wanted to die at this point. 

His eyes fell heavy and he knew. He knew this was it and he’d gladly accept it. After all, the only reason he was living was because..

Because of Jun.

—

Months passed by and the once inseparable pair became cold and distant with one another. There were some times where’d they talk and laugh a little but it was always so quick. 

Wonwoo eventually started to feel better and sought out for help after hearing how devastated his parents were to hear he was seconds away to being pronounced dead. 

They debuted two more months after that, hitting it off well in the entertainment industry where their schedules were booked. Wonwoo no longer had time to focus on anyone else but himself. It stayed like this for a good while in his career since their popularity sky rocketed since debut. Jun had changed a lot compared to him, Wonwoo was still the shy and timid boy since trainee days. Jun had become a flirt, confident, loud, and daring. That was the only reason why he and Jun even started to get close again.

Wonwoo resented how the older male acted as if _they_ never happened. As if _he_ wasn’t the cause for his forever broken heart. 

He wish he could move on too.

“I kissed a fan-“

“WHAT”

“JUN YOU JUST CANT-“

“Will you guys let me finish?!”

“He wasn’t really a fan, but I still kissed him because I got frustrated due to the fact he didn’t like me, I mean everyone loves me! Right?”

Wonwoo rolled his eyes at that and played with his drink, Jun really changed from a sweet and caring boy to a narcissist that only cared about himself. He took a sip of the beverage as he thought nothing of the situation, Junhui flirts with anyone he can so this was nothing new, but..

“I’m going to make that boy realize no one can resist me, not even him.”

Wonwoo could hear the determination in his voice. His grip tightened on the slim glass. Never once has he seen this ‘ _new Jun_ ’ determined for one person. Even if it was for a selfish reason, he still cared about whoever it was. 

“I told you stay home and you still went out looking for that boy!” Wonwoo watched as Jeonghan threw Jun onto the wooden floor while he groaned in pain. He paid no mind to it and glanced back down to his book.

“Yea well guess what, I have a date with him so who’s really the winner here?” Jun said as he stuck his tongue out at him. 

Wonwoo almost, _almost_ , threw his hard covered book at Jun. 

“A date? After putting us through so much trouble alone and getting your car stolen that the company now has to track down, you wanna go on a date?!” Jeonghan let out heavy huffs of breath as he glared at the singer in front of him, Wonwoo could tell he was angry. 

He tried to focus on his book, but his heart really hurt considering Jun was trying to get them to let him go on that date with who knows? He just about had enough once they made a deal about cleaning the dorm or something. Wonwoo took his book and left through the front door.

He could hear how Jihoon and Jeonghan bursted out laughing.

“T-Tell the others about this! They have to know!”

“Have you seen Wonwoo by the way?”

—

The classroom erupted into screams and cries as the group walked in, the professor standing by his desk in confusion as one of the directors walked up to him.

“Right now? But we’re in a middle of a lecture...$3,000?! I’m in!”

He cleared his throat before turning back to loud class of students and began to speak.

“Class is dismissed! We will push the exam to next week, so everyone, get out. Now!” He shooed them away as they complained while trying to snap some photos of the idols.

Wonwoo watched as the students whined to stay while snapping photos of them. He glanced over at Jun who seemed to be pretty focused on something, well, more like someone. 

“Minghao?” He heard him say. 

_Minghao?_

There stood a pretty shocked boy who was absolutely stunning. He couldn’t help but feel insecure just by looking at the student. 

Was this who Jun was trying to peruse? 

Before Jun could even approach him, the boy took off with another male, what he assumed might be his boyfriend.

“Jun, what are you staring at? We have to begin filming!” He was dragged away by Seokmin and Wonwoo could see the fire in Juns eyes as he stared at the pair currently running away.

Jun was jealous...

After some filming Jun had made a dash for the door once he had seen that pretty boy his partner walk by through the window. He could hear him yell out his name again and Wonwoos heart couldn’t be wrecked even more. 

But it was. Jun didn’t come back to the dorms after filming for hours at first, then days. It was late at night until he and the rest heard a loud thud by the window. 

There Jun laid, a nervous look of his face while Jeonghan scolded him. 

“Ah! Hyung! That hurts! AGH-“

“I don’t care if it hurts! You need to stay here and practice! We have a comeback soon and if we don’t shape up soon ALL of US, our rates are going to go down..I don’t know why I have to be the one to remind you guys, especially you “leader” Jihoon.”

More chaos erupted throughout the dorm, but Wonwoo decided to remain silent and read his book until he heard a loud slap. The things Jun has been causing ever since he’s met the boy.

“Guys, guys, guys! Just calm down, we can figure this out together-“

_No._ Wonwoo couldn’t stand to hear his voice right now. 

“Oh shut it Jun! Ever since you met with that one boy this whole group has been going downhill!” He interrupted. He could visibly see how shocked the singer was when he raised his voice at him...it has been a while since they’ve argued..

“Who the fuck do you think you are to say that huh?”

“I can say whatever the fuck I want and you know it’s true. We’ve missed like what? 5 practices already? Do you not understand how upset the staff is? You’re lucky they don’t do anything to you.”

They all continued to bicker while Jun tried to defend Minghao. 

“I finally get someone I love and now you guys wanna ruin it? I thought you guys would support me.”

_Someone he loves huh?_ Wonwoo scoffed at his words and left the living room to enter his own.

—

By now, everyone knew of Minghao very well. 

Jun wouldn’t shut up about his pretty boyfriend and it annoyed Wonwoo the most. Every little thing he said was about Minghao, Minghao, Minghao! 

It even started to get worse since the singer couldn’t even focus at practices because of him. It’s been years and Wonwoo still hasn’t moved on. 

He _hated_ Minghao and he _hated_ Jun. 

He would do anything to get both of them to feel his pain.


	12. Wonwoo’s Arc 2

A loud yell is what got everyone concerned. Jun had injured himself and twisted his ankle. 

_Perfect_ Wonwoo thought. 

“Guys stop screaming! You’ll make the situation worse than it already is!” Wonwoo announced. He shook his head and bent down to Juns level.

“You okay Jun?” He asked, carefully placing Juns head on his lap. The singer shook his head and gritted his teeth together as one of the other members tried to touch his ankle.

“It fucking hurts like hell Won.”

Wonwoo sighed and tried to comfort his friend by running his fingers through his hair. Hopefully it was successful because Jun leaned into the touch.

“You’re gonna be okay, we already called an ambulance, I’ll be with you too alright?” He grabbed Juns hand to hold and clasped his other over it. “You’ll be okay.”

Jun gave him a weak smile, Wonwoo always worried about him so much. “Thank you wonwoo.”

Wonwoo held back a blush as he tightened his grip on Juns hand it was the same fucking smile he’d give them when they were together. He hated it. 

His encounters with Minghao is what he hated even more though. No matter what he said or did, this boy was persistent in being the one by Junhui’s side. 

Minghao was everything he wanted to be; beautiful, kind, and the one Jun loves. He wanted his life so badly. His heart could only be broken repeatedly with ever kiss and hug the couple did. He could see how in love they were, but Jun didn’t deserve to be loved, not after what he did to him.

—

“Minghao I was worried sick—Wonwoo?”

Wonwoo internally rolled his eyes at the name and proceeded to walk in. Immediately their conversation was about Minghao. 

“Well Junhui, Minghao has his own life too I’m sure he probably got tired of you at some point. Why else do you think he’s completely ignoring you?” Maybe he can convince him that Minghao became uninterested just as Junhui did with him. 

“Yea but, that’s not like my Hao...he would at least text me or something. What if something bad happened to him Wonwoo?! Oh god I gotta all jeonghan!” 

If only Wonwoo could punch a person..

“Junhui.” Wonwoo set his hand on top of his and helped him to lie down. “I’m sure Minghao is fine Okay? You rest too, I’ll be here for you now. It’s my turn to take care of you.” He petted his head gently and Jun could only nod.

“Good. If Minghao comes by I’ll wake you up alright? But I’ll be by your side, just like I’ve always been.” He leaned in slowly.

He leaned in more and more slowly just in case he was to get pushed away, but jun wasn’t stopping him. So he took that as a sign to continue until their lips were connected together.

It was a small kiss at first, progressing into something more as Wonwoo started to move his lips against Jun’s just as before. He bet they would have continued if it wasn’t for Minghao walking in on them, just as he planned. He saw the boy on his way to Juns room when he had went to go get a drink from the vending machine not too long ago. He knew he’d come any second and he wouldn’t miss the opportunity to ruin their relationship. 

What he didn’t expect was for Jun to chase after him even with a broken ankle. He stumbled and cried out, but continued to run. 

Did he love Minghao that much?

—

“What the hell is wrong with you?! Why the hell would you kiss me?!” The older male sobbed. Wonwoo stared out the window with his lifeless eyes and shrugged. He could hear another sob build up in Juns throat and he would’ve cried too if it wasn’t for the slight joy of seeing other singer crying.

“Minghao’s gonna hate me and it’s all your fault! You fucking bitch! I hate you!” 

And the last standing piece of Wonwoos heart finally broke. 

And with it, his last piece of composure.

“I’m the one that should being saying ‘I hate you!’ You deserve to feel pain Junhui, you deserve this! I’m the one who should be crying!” He yelled back. Jun stared at him wide eyed and before he could even say anything more Wonwoo left the room. 

He did what he had to do, but he knew this wouldn’t be enough. Minghao and Jun love each other they way he wanted to he loved. Wonwoo knew they’d find each other again and they did. 

They did and Jun had the audacity to bring the pretty boy back to their dorms to stay the night followed up with a date the next day. Why does his life get to be repaired? Why does he get to continue to be happy? Why doesn’t he get to suffer for being the one to make him like this? 

So many questions Wonwoo had for the universe about the singer while he had to suffer. 

He kicked the can in front of him and let out a sigh. He looked up to the night sky and frowned.

 _Should I just give up?_

“Hey you dropped this.” 

Wonwoo turned around at the husky voice and had to tilt his head up to get a look at this man. Whoever he was, the first thing that stood out to the singer was how tall he was.

“Oh MY GOD YOU’RE- _mmhmhmmm_ -”

Wonwoo slapped a hand over the strangers mouth and dragged them behind a brick wall. 

He held and finger up to his lips as a sign to be quiet and looked around. Once he saw the coast was clear a heavy sigh fell from his lips. 

“God I could have been mobbed if you finished your sentence.” He glanced back over to the tall boy who looked like he was trying his best to conceal his screams. 

_Wait, he looks....familiar?_

Wonwoo squinted his eyes a bit to get a better look at his face. They widened as soon as he remembered who this was.

“Wait...you’re that one guy, from the meet and greet!” 

The man blinked at him for a second before going on full fanboy mode. “You remember me?! Oh god, oh god, oh god, the Jeon Wonwoo remembers me!” He tried to be as quiet as possible with his fanboying which got Wonwoo to laugh a little bit.

“Mingyu right?” He got an excited nod and laughed again. This Mingyu boy was really cute.

“But why are you out here by yourself? Shouldn’t you be with your group or something?” 

Wonwoo smiled at him and shook his head, “No, sometimes I just take some late night walks by myself..wanna join?” Mingyu’s face lit up and he automatically said yes. 

“Usually I take late night walks when I’m having a rough day.” Mingyu mentioned. Wonwoo glanced over to him, “So today then?” Mingyu sighed and nodded. 

They continued walking side by side and Wonwoo could visibly see how nervous the taller was. He kept playing with fingers while glancing down at the singer, blushing a bright red once he was caught.

“S-SORRY YOU’RE JUST REALLY CUTE!”

Wonwoo’s eyes widened slightly from the sudden compliment while Mingyu panicked next to him. 

“I DIDNT MEAN IT! WELL I DID CAUSE YOU ARE CUTE BUT—SORRY?” He groaned in embarrassment and hid his in his hands. Wonwoo just stared at the flustered man in front of him and began laughing. 

“W-What??” 

Wonwoo continued to laugh and Mingyu couldn’t help but feel pathetic. 

“I’m not laughing at you Mingyu, it’s just that, what you did was cute. It was cute.” Wonwoo said with a small smile at the end. Mingyu blushed even more.

“Stop lying! I probably sounded weird!” He let out a small huff and Wonwoo smiled, “It wasn’t weird, unexpected, but it’s not like I find you creepy now.” 

Mingyu finally removed his hands from his face, “You don’t?” Wonwoo shook his head, “I don’t, now, do you mind mentioning why you’re out here?” 

The tall male looked up at the sky and gave a sad smile. 

“Only if you’re comfortable of course!” Wonwoo quickly added afterwards. 

“I don’t know, sometimes I just feel lonely I guess. My mom told me the time you feel lonely is the time you most need to be by yourself.” He let out a small chuckled before continuing. “Of course it’s life's cruelest irony, but it helps. And with you being by my side right now, I feel better.” Mingyu gave a smile to the singer next to him who was left stunned by his words.

“I...I make you feel better?” 

Mingyu nodded, “As much as being by yourself helps, I think at least just someone by my side helps more.” He grinned to Wonwoo who could feel his cheeks heat up in a light blush. 

“Is that so?” 

He was about to let himself go into a big cloud of thoughts until a heavy arm slung around his shoulders along with his feet starting to walk forward. 

“Enough of being sad though! There’s a good Japanese vendor down the street. Care for some takoyaki?” 

_Takoyaki_....Wonwoo used to love those, eating them all the time when given the opportunity, but being an idol has driven him to maintain a strict diet. He has to keep his figure lean and slim.

“But I’m on a diet..” 

“It’s not like you’ll gain five pounds overnight! I think you need some extra weight actually...Not saying that you look bad if anything cause you look great regardless-“

Mingyu cut himself off again once he realized he had started to ramble. He scratched at back of his head and let out a nervous chuckle.

“What I’m trying to say is to let yourself go for one night. We can make each other feel better. It will just be us. You, regular Wonwoo, and me, regular Mingyu. No titles attached or anything!” 

Wonwoo looked into the happy mans eyes. Could he trust him? 

“It’s not far from here! If we make it on time we can get the freshest batch!” Mingyu marched his way forward only to end up tripping over a small rock and landing face first onto the cement. 

“IM OKAY!” He shouted, immediately followed afterwards with a groan.

Wonwoo giggled at how much pride he had and kneeled down to his level to help him. 

He decided.

He’ll trust Mingyu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all sorry for these slow updates, school be giving me zero free time.


	13. Chapter 13

“Ah Wonwoo! Where were you? We were worried! Especially this late at night—whats that in your hand?” 

The quiet singer looked down to the paper bag in his left hand that contained sweet treats from the food market he and Mingyu decided to visit last minute. 

_“Ah come on! At least take some snacks back home with you! These are really good!!”_

_Wonwoo laughed softly at Mingyu’s puppy like behavior and had to accept the small bag of snacks he was offering. “Alright, but just so you know you’re gonna make me gain like five pounds.” He grabbed the bag from him and looked inside to see various sweets and cookies in there. Maybe even ten pounds..._

_“Wonwoo, you’ll look great regardless, I don’t know why you’re companies trying to have you all skin and bones. Back in your predebut days you were practically glowing! You still are but all I’m saying is to enjoy food without- I’m rambling again aren’t i?” He scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment while Wonwoo continued to laugh._

_“Don’t worry about it Mingyu...thank you...”_

He looked back up at Jeonghan and smiled slightly at the memory.

“Just some sweets and candy, that’s all...” 

—  
Mingyu flopped onto the bed with a smile plastered on his face. This definitely was the best night of his life that he couldn’t believe was actually real.

He, Kim Mingyu, spent a whole night with Jeon Wonwoo from DAWN. 

He squealed like crazy, rolling around in the soft sheets as he hugged the pillow next to him tightly. 

“Who knew he was really that cute?” A small blush formed on his cheeks and hugged the pillow again. “I can’t believe I fell so fast. For real this time, not just as a fan...” 

“Mingyu who the hell are you talking to?” 

_Oh shit I forgot about Minghao._

He quickly sat up and fixed his messy hair, trying to look as calm as possible. He wonders if he should even tell Minghao he had hung out with Wonwoo at all.

Minghao popped his head through the doorframe, eyes curious as they scanned around the room. 

“Hey Hao!” The Chinese male scoffed and made his way in, clearly skeptical about what was going on. 

“You’re hiding something aren’t you?” 

“I literally just said hey, why would I be hiding something?” 

Minghao sighed and crossed his arms together, “I’ve been friends with you for 7 years, you don’t think I know when you’re hiding something.” 

“Well this time you’re wrong. I’m not hiding anything. Plus you hid the fact that you and Jun were dating from me for like a week. Do you know how hurt I felt?” 

Minghao sighed again and walked over to where his friend was, “I didn’t want you to freak out, which you did, but still.” He responded. Mingyu let out a small ‘hmph’ causing Minghao to laugh a little. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll wait unit you’re ready to tell me. Oh! I have a date with Jun tonight so I won’t be here for a couple of hours.” 

Mingyu made a confused face, “But it’s almost midnight, where you guys going so late?” 

Minghao shrugged before he stood up from the bed, “Its hard to date in broad daylight when your boyfriends a super star and I actually don’t know. Jun said he wanted to surprise me despite my numerous attempts trying to getting that brat to tell me.” He made a slight fist, causing Mingyu to flinch. 

“Be happy that guy found an interest in you. You’re so mean.” Minghao gasped, “I am not mean! I’m nice! Remember when i took care of you when you were sick? For like almost two weeks?” 

Mingyu let out an exaggerated laugh, “You mean complain about me being sick every second while taking care of me?” Minghao shoved his shoulder slightly, “No one told you to go out and play in the rain for an hour without a sweater.” 

Mingyu chuckled and fell backwards on his bed. He turned his head to Minghao. “Nah, you’re a good friend Minghao. I just hope when it comes time to tell you, you’ll understand..” Minghao smirked and patted his tummy playfully, causing Mingyu to let out a small shriek. 

“What’s with that serious look huh? Mingyu’s never so serious? But don’t worry, whatever it is, I’ll try my best to understand okay? You’re my best friend, I’ll always do my best for you.” 

He turned back to look down at his friend only to see Mingyu in big fat tears. “You okay-“

His words got cut off as he was tackled into a big hug, falling backward onto the bed. “Oh Haohao I love you so much! You’re the best thing that could’ve ever happened to me.” 

Minghao smiled softly, hugging back slowly, “You too Mingyu, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me too.” 

—

“He cried all over my shirt. Now I had to change my whole outfit to coordinate with this new shirt. Oh well, Mingyu _is_ emotional...” Minghao muttered to himself. He wanted to show off the new piece of clothing to Jun (though he’d never admit that) but of course things never really go as planned for him. But it’s fine. He thinks this other outfit looks good too. 

“Minghao!” 

The said boy looked up at the name and his lips went up into a smile, “Junhui!” The singer smiled back and ran to him, quickly pulling him into a hug.

“I missed you so much Hao.” 

Minghao hugged him back and chuckled, “I saw you yesterday. You miss me that much?” They pulled away and Minghao was met with Junhui nodding aggressively at his previous statement.

“Yes! I miss you every second I’m not with you. You have me trapped in your heart Minghao.” Junhui said a bit too seriously. Minghao laughed some more and pushed his shoulder slightly. 

“You’re so weird Jun.” 

“But you love me right?” 

Minghao felt his heart warm with affection and wrapped his arms around the singers neck. He placed a quick kiss on his lips and then looked into his eyes, “Yes, I love you Jun.” 

“Man you’re so cute!” Junhui exclaimed. Minghao tilted his head to the side, “You sound like one of those passive aggressive fans when they watch a fan cam of their favorite member.” 

Jun smiled and took Minghaos hand into his own, “Well, I do happen to be your number one fan.” 

“But I’m not an idol.”

“Doesn’t mean I still can’t fanboy over you.” 

“You’re really weird junhui” 

“When’s your next concert baby?” 

“Junhui!” 

—

After a long while of teasing each other in the car, the couple finally had reached their date destination except, it wasn’t what Minghao had been expecting at all.

“Uh, Junhui? Why are we at the park?” 

“Why not?” Jun said as he started to unbuckle his seat belt. They came alone again with no bodyguard and this time, the singer had planned for them not wear any type of disguises.

“Well, very unusual for a date, but i wonder what you have planned so, we’ll see.” He started to reach for his mask until Jun grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. 

“Oh? This is new too.” 

Jun smiled and leaned over to kiss his cheek for being so cute, “We won’t need it.” Minghao gave him a skeptical look, “Are you sure?” By now they were already out of the car and making their way to the small playground. 

Junhui nodded, “It’s literally past midnight babe, no kid or teen is gonna show up here. It’s been abandoned for years.” 

_Abandoned? For...years?!_

Minghao quickly grabbed onto Jun’s arm and held on tight, “Don’t tell me you brought us to a haunted playground at night!” 

Junhui smirked to himself. This is exactly what he wanted, Minghao to cling onto him and see him as a hero. 

“Maybe I did.” He lied. 

Minghao groaned and clung onto his boyfriend even more, “I hate you for this.” He mumbled. Jun smiled, “I love you too babe. But don’t worry, I’m here and I’ll protect you. Let’s just spend some time together Yea?” He sat them down on one of the benches that only had two seats, except they were across from each other. 

“Minghao. Your seats over there.” The younger boy shook his head and stayed closed to Jun. 

“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting you go Jun. It’s your fault for bringing me somewhere scary anyways!” He whined. Jun sighed and brought the boy down to sit on his lap. Minghao blushed almost immediately.

“Look, now you have a seat right with me!” He cheerfully said. Minghao’s blush grew, but he was too scared to attack Jun right now. He really hates things like this. Of course Jun would bring him some place like this. Oh well, at least he’s here to protect..

“You better not let go of me” Minghao said. Jun held him closer, “Wouldn’t dream of it.” 

They smiled at each other briefly before turning their heads once they heard a small laugh. 

“Oh god please don’t be anything scary.” Minghao whispered. 

Jun raised an eyebrow, there wasn’t supposed to be anyone here right now so this was definitely strange...he thought he was the only person who still came here...

“I’ll go check it out.” He started to remove the boy off of his lap until Minghao tighter his grip around him like a koala. 

“What are you? Stupid?! You are not about to leave me alone here!” 

_God he’s adorable_

Jun cupped his face in between his hands and kissed him shortly. “I’m not gonna leave you.” He leaned his forehead again his.

“You’re coming with me!” 

He earned himself a slight headbutt, groaning at the impact as he watched Minghao’s forehead turn red. “That’s like leading me to my death bed!” 

“Too late.” 

Minghao’s face turned confused, “What? What do you mean too late?- JUNHUI!” He was suddenly hoisted up in the air and being carried in a bridal style hold by the singer. 

“Junhui put me down!!” 

“Minghao relax! I got you. I got you okay?” He looked down to his small boyfriend and received a hesitant nod. 

They walked a couple of steps further and Minghao couldn’t be more relieved to see that it was just two other people sitting on the swings and not a ghost.

 _Wait._

_Two other people?!_

“Junnie you said people don’t come here.” Minghao mentioned. Jun held him closer, face clearly confused, “Yea, they don’t.” 

He put Minghao down and grabbed his hand, “Stay close to me alright?” Minghao nodded. They proceeded to walk closer and closer and closer.

“Junhui?”

“Jeonghan?”

“Wait, Seungcheol?”

“Minghao?”

—

“So you two,” Minghao motioned to Jeonghan and Seungcheol who currently sat next to each other, “are out here on a date too?” 

Jeonghan’s face turned beet red, nodding slightly at Minghaos words. The Chinese couple looked at each other in disbelief. 

“Wow, I knew you two had a thing for each other but knowing how cowardly Seungcheol is, I didn’t expect him to score so soon.” Minghao mentioned bluntly. 

“Hey! I’m not a coward!” He pouted. Jeonghan giggled and his childish behavior. “We decided to spend some time outside of the bakery where we’re not in a crisis. We really like each other and I hope you guys accept us.” 

Minghao cooed at the couple and got up from Junhui’s lap to hug the two, “Of course we do! It’s nice to see you two date, you guys are literally perfect for one another...but why would you guys come to a haunted playground?” 

Jeonghan tilted his head in confusion, “Haunted playground?” He looked over to Jun who was currently begging him not to utter a words with his hands. He smirked once he realized what was going on. 

“Is that what Junhui told you? Oh goodness Jun! You have this poor boy out here scared to death for your own amusement!” 

Now Minghao was confused.

“So this place isn’t haunted??” 

Seungcheol shook his head, “Nope! It’s just abandoned and where Jeonghan and Jun usually come for some alone time.” He explained. By now Minghao was on fire. He turned his body around slowly to face the singer, Jun shrieking slightly once he saw how angry he looked.

“Baby please forgive me! I-I know it was wrong I-“ Instead of a powerful punch coming to his face like he expected, he was hugged tightly by the younger boy.

“Babe?” 

Minghao hugged tighter, “You’re such an idiot Jun. Don’t scare me like that again.” Now Jun felt especially bad. He hugged Minghao back and lifted his face so he can see him.

“I’m sorry, sometimes I really do play too much. Sorry for ruining our date.” 

“It’s not ruined Junnie, we can still do some things. Now that I know it’s not haunted I feel safer.” He sat up straight and smiled. “Let’s go walk around.” 

The two got up and started to head off in their own direction while Jeonghan and Seungcheol let out relieved sighs. 

“I can’t believe we got caught by them...luckily I know they wont spread any rumors about us. If anyone finds out we’re dating my reputation is done for!” Jeonghan sighed. Seungcheol sighed too, “Would you stop worry about all the reputation stuff for once. We’re on a date to relax ourselves Jeonghan. It’s just me and you okay?” 

The angelic boy felt his heart warm for the baker in front of him. He launched himself at the older male and hugged him tightly. “I really appreciate you being here with me Cheol. I really do.” 

Seungcheol smiled and hugged him back, “I’ll always be here Jeonghan. Until you realize your true worth I’ll always be here.” He smiled sadly at the thought, but he knew once Jeonghan found himself that he wouldn’t be needed anymore. It’s a fact. He just knows it is.

“I’ll always be with you.” 

—

“Junnie Im getting a little bit hungry.” Minghao mentioned. The singer looked down at his precious boyfriend and smiled, “You’re hot.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes, “Thanks, but I’m still hungry.” 

“Well, there’s a convenient store right around the corner. You can stay here while I go pick up some snacks Okay?” Minghao nodded to suggestion. 

“Yea okay, but don’t take too long and be careful.” 

“Aw my baby is worried about me?” Jun teased. Minghao kicked him in the shin, “Okay I’m going!” He limped away while Minghao watched, stomach growling. 

“I always get so grumpy while I’m hungry. Now I’m gonna have to make that kick up with extra kisses.” He groaned, but a smile formed on his face right after. 

“Hey cutie.” 

_Shit_

Minghao turned around slowly. 

“Damn, you really are cute.” 

Minghao stood up from the spot he was sat at, “Who the hell are you?” He snarled. The man across from him chuckled, “Feisty too, I like that.” Minghao gritted his teeth together at the perverted look the man had on his face. 

“If you even touch me I swear I’ll beat the shit out of you.” Minghao warned. The man let out another laugh, “Oh come on pretty boy,” he grabbed Minghao by his waist and pulled him close. 

“You think you can really fight me?” His grip was tight, tightening even more as Minghao tried wiggling out of it. 

“Don’t fight it baby, you’ll only make your punishment worse.” He whispered. Minghao shivered at the sinister voice and could only wonder where the hell this creepy man came from and why he was out at the park so late. 

Minghao almost screamed when the man’s hands started to travel dangerously low. Why the hell was Junhui taking so damn long?! 

“You know, you have a really nice body...” Minghao gagged at the scent of alcohol on his tongue. 

“Let’s put it to use shall we?” 

_Jun where are you?_

His hand started to make their way to his butt and that’s when Minghao snapped. 

“Did I not say I’d BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU?!” 

“Huh- AHH!”

The man was suddenly grabbed by his arm and flipped onto the ground. He groaned in pain from the harsh impact.

“I’m not done with you, you fucking pervert!” Minghao reached down to punch the man in the face, yelling at him with each one. 

Meanwhile...Jun stood in there in shock of the scene unfolding right in front of him. The bag of snacks in his hand dropped to the ground as he continued to stare wide eyed at his boyfriend. 

“And one more punch to really remind you who’s the boss around here!” He punched him again, knocking the man out completely before he stood up and dusted his hands off.

“Disgusting.” He muttered.

“Minghao!” 

Minghao quickly turned around at the all too familiar voice. “Junnie?” He was tackled into yet another hug. 

“Oh god Minghao, are you okay?! I knew I should’ve taken you with me. I’m so fucking stupid. Oh god.” He hugged him tighter. Minghao could hear how worried Jun was. He seemed genuinely scared. 

“I’m okay Jun, I can still defend myself too you know.” He said as he looked at the almost lifeless body next to their feet. 

“I know baby, but im still stupid for even leaving you alone like this so late at night. Punch me next! I deserve to be hit.” He bared his face to Minghao only for the younger Chinese to burst out laughing. 

“Oh Junnie you’re so cute!” He leaned in close to his face and smiled, “I’m not going to hit you. Imagine all the fans that would be horrified if they see you with a black eye in the next music video.”

Jun pulled him closer, “You’re right Hao, but I promise I won’t ever leave you alone again-“ 

He was shut up with a passionate kiss from Minghao, but he wasn’t one to complain. 

_Click_

_Snap_

_Click_

“These photos would be priceless!” 

“I just can’t believe we managed to catch both Junhui and Jeonghan on a date! The boss is gonna be so happy once we bring these to him.” 

A pile of photo were laid out across the bench table, each showing acts of affections from both boys. “Imagine all the controversy about to stir up! I’m excited, Seungyu.”

“Yeah, you two are excited! I can’t believe you made me go out there and get beaten up just for some photos!” The man from earlier groaned in pain as he held his bleeding cheek. 

Seungyu laughed, “We’re gonna need to expose Jun’s boyfriend. How does this sound? ‘ _Jun dating an abusive boy_?!’” 

“Whatever makes the boss happy.”

“This gonna be huge Minsoo.”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT GETS SPICY IN THIS CHAPTER!!! 🌶 ‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️‼️

Minghao laid his head sleepily against the display counter, they’ve been doing non stop baking and orders ever since Junhui convinced the company to sponsor the bakery. The sales have been good yes, but everyone mainly just comes here to order the Dawn drink and grab the piece of merchandise that comes along with it. 

He’s never felt this exhausted from work since fans knew that this was the favorite bakery of a more older singer, did they go wild with ordering the mans personal order. It even got to the point where he’d act as if he was making the order in his sleep. Not a good time.

“Seungcheol when can i go home?” He whined. The older male looked at him as he carried a new mug of the sponsored drink along with freshly baked breads. 

“Soon Minghao. We only have one more hour, I know you’re excited to see you know who tonight, but hold on.” 

Minghao turned red at his teasing words and was tempted to shove him. Only if it wasn’t for the food and drinks he was carrying. “That is not the reason I am so antsy to go home! I’m exhausted.” He sighed. 

“One last hour!” 

Minghao sighed again at Seungcheol cheery tone and turned away to tend to his orders. He looked down at the number on the small piece of paper.

 _“Table 17, Table 17”_

He kept that number in mind as he shuffled through the large amount of girls and boys in such a enclosed room, grunting in discomfort when he’d get squished time to time. 

“Table 17? This is your order, I hope you enjoy the breads here at 247-” Minghao had to stop his words once he finally looked up to the people he was serving. He took a cautious step back.

“You!” He yelled. 

The whole bakery went quiet. 

Minghao glared at the man sitting at the table, heart beating fast as he remembered their encounter from the other night. 

_“What the fuck is this sick drunk doing in here?!”_

“Me?” He questioned. 

“Don’t play dumb with me! Why the hell are you here?!” 

Murmurs began to arise from the crowd as they all stared at a very angry Minghao, Seungcheol getting quite concerned. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. What’s going on here?” 

Out popped out another man who seemed to be with the sick drunk. He looked over to his friend who sat at the table then back at Minghaos angry face. 

He groaned dramatically, “Oh Minsoo! Did you molest another person again?” 

“What?” 

The man sighed and placed his hands on Minsoo’s shoulders, an apologetic look on his face as he looked at Minghao. “I’m so sorry for whatever my friend did. He’s kind of crazy around people so I’m helping him to learn to be a civilized man again! We’ll only be here for a couple more minutes.” He bowed to the baker then to the rest of the bakery, “Please excuse us.” 

Minghao raised an eyebrow at the explanation, but maybe it might be true who knows? The man did kind of look crazy.. 

“Alright, but any funny moves and I’ll kick both of you out.” He gave them one last glare before walking back off into the staff room, Minsoo and his friend signing in relief. 

“Dammit you idiot! I leave you for one second to fix the camera and you’re out here acting stupid!” He shouted in a whisper. 

Minsoo scoffed, “Seungyu, you literally publicly humiliated me by labeling me as some crazy man. I probably look like a criminal now so thanks.” 

Seungyu rolled his eyes before pulling out back his camera, not too big or not too small, perfect for looking like someone with a hobby in photography. “Yea yea, we have to get more photos of Minghao! Did you voice record any of that by the way? We ordered on purpose you know.” 

Minsoo nodded, “As soon as he came over I started to recording. We could probably edit and switch up a couple of words around to bring in some more spice.” He took a piece of bread in his mouth. 

“Good, boss will be thrilled.” Seungyu pointed the camera discreetly in Minghaos direction. “Poor guy, imagine all the hate he’ll receive.” He took a photo before examining the quality of the image. 

“JunHui has taste though. He’s hot.” Before Minsoo could put that last piece of bread in his mouth, a smack to his head caused it fall down on the table. “Do not fall for the enemy here! Come on, I have some good photos of him already, we just have to wait until he goes home. I have a feeling Jun might pick him up.”

—

Minghao felt relieved to finally be taking off his work apron, stuffing it away into his locker before grabbing his card to clock out. He just wants to sleep forever right now. Preferably next to Junhui of course.

“Seungcheol, Mingyu! I’m leaving already!” 

“Mingyu already left, but get home safely Hao.” Seuncheol responded. Minghao tilted his head to the side, “Where did Mingyu go?” 

Seungcheol shrugged, “He said something about seeing someone.” Minghao smirked, “That idiots on a date again? He better tell who it is soon or else I might just get impatient.” 

“Don’t drop kick Mingyu again.” Seungcheol warned. Minghao rolled his eyes playfully, “Whatever you say cheolie!” He said in a teasing voice. 

The older male blushed at the nickname he is only ever used to Jeonghan calling him, now feeling embarrassed. “Stop calling me that! Only one person can call me that and that’s-“ 

“Your jeonghannie bunny? Yea I know.” 

“Minghao!” Seungcheol whined, face red as a cherry. 

Minghao chuckled before grabbing his bag and heading to the door, “I’ll see you tomorrow Seungcheol, don’t go home to late!” 

“Bye Minghao.” 

“Bye Seuncheol.” He gave him one last smile before closing the back door, shivering a bit from the cold night air. Taking out his phone, Minghao smiled upon seeing a text from someone he had been (though he’d never admit that to anyone) missing all day. 

He was just around the corner from Minghao, texting him that he’d be there in five seconds and to not be scared. It made Minghao laugh. 

Soon enough, a fancy car pulled up followed by the driver window rolling down. 

“Hey baby, you’re looking kind of hot today.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes before getting into the passenger seat and kissing the singers cheek, “You’re stupid sometimes.” Junhui smiled, “Stupid for you.” Minghao blushed and lightly smacked him, “What’s with you and these cheesy pick up lines?” 

Junhui shrugged before leaning over to Minghao’s side, “I don’t know, you just drive me crazy.” He tilted the boys chin up with his index finger, using his thumb to caress over his bottom lip. “Too crazy.” 

—

“Are you getting this Seungyu? I think they’re about to make out.” Minsoo said whilst looking through binoculars. 

“I’m not an idiot.” Seungyu took a picture. 

“Oh shit Jun is really taking the lead here.” 

Seungyu took another photo, “I hope this is enough proof for the boss, watching two men in their twenties make out isn’t really up my alley.” 

Minsoo kept looking through the binoculars, “You don’t but I-“ 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence unless you want to walk home.” 

—

Minghao panted heavily as he barely managed to push Junhui away, their lips slick with saliva and hair messy from the quick make out session they just had. 

Junhui tried going in for another kiss till Minghao stopped him, breath heavy and cheeks flush, Junhui doesn’t know how much more he can take. 

“L-Let’s go to the hotel before we do anything more..” he was pulled in for one more kiss. 

“Alright, but just know when we get there I might not be able to hold myself back anymore.” 

Minghao blushed and looked down to his lap, jumping up a bit when junhuis hand made it to his thigh. A soft squeeze from him making Minghao’s heart race. 

The ride was pretty silent, both boys clearly struggling to calm themselves down. Junhui never removed his hand from his Minghaos thigh, sometimes squeezing it, other times stroking it. All Minghao knows is that it’s driving him crazy.

After an agonizing 15 minute car ride, they made it to their destination. 

A hotel. 

Of course, it was only to get away from everyone they know and just be alone together and watch some movies, but it seems things might’ve taken a turn. 

_A dangerous turn_ , Minghao thought as he was currently pinned against the wall by Junhui. The singer had his hands up his shirt, squeezing Minghao’s waist as they kissed hotly. 

He whimpered as Junhui trailed those hot kisses down to his neck, licking and sucking until the skin turned an angry red. It wasn’t even in Minghao let Junhui stop. Every new move Junhui did had Minghao wanting more and more. 

His hand entangled themselves into Junhui’s hair, tugging at it time to time when he sucked particularly hard. 

“You have a nice body, Minghao.” 

Junhui traced the outline of his waist with his hands, stopped when they reached his hips. 

“So nice.” They made their way all the way to his ass. Minghao blushed furiously, he hasn’t been this intimate with someone in years. He was pretty nervous, but he trusts Junhui. He trusts him and he also wants to have some fun of his own too. 

“Do I?” He asked. 

Junhui smirked and kissed him again, “Why would I lie to you?” Minghao smiled and wrapped his arms around his neck. “Maybe you should check out the rest of me, get a better look at what you like.” He stepped away from the singer and began to strip of his shirt, exposing his milky white chest and Junhui is now planning to mark. His hands went lower, fumbling with his jeans. However, he stopped, looking a Junhui with a sly smile before walking over to him.

“I want you taking something off too.” 

Junhui was amused at how confident and sexy Minghao was acting right now. It was a side he definitely did not know his boyfriend possessed. 

It made this even more fun.

He grabbed Minghao by his hips and stared into his eyes, “What should I start with?” His hands explored around his bare back, “What would my baby like to see first?” he whispered. 

He got his answer when Minghao tugged at both his shirt and pants. That meant it was probably time to take this to the bed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a late update, my boyfriend broke up with me after using me so that’s always fun! But now I’m feeling much better, just wanted to apologize for being gone so long. 
> 
> ALSO‼️‼️‼️‼️ Next chapter will include smut so get ready 😏


	15. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPTER‼️‼️‼️‼️

Junhui kissed Minghao passionately, trapping Minghao below him on the bed after their clothes had been abandoned on the hotel floor. Those kisses trailed lower each time, now down to Minghao’s stomach where Junhui took his time seeing that the boy was sensitive in that area. 

“S-Stop teas- _Ah_..teasing!” Minghao managed to whimper. Junhui chuckled against his warm skin and looked up at him with lust in his eyes. “But i like kissing you here.” He paused for second as his eyes scanned down lower. “Maybe it will be even better down there.” 

Before Minghao could even comprehend where Junhui’s lips were traveling, he felt a large sensation of pleasure coming from in between his thighs. 

Junhui shoved his face in between Minghaos legs, sucking and biting on his inner thighs as Minghao shook from the pleasurable feeling. He didn’t know that his thighs being kissed like this would bring such sensations. It was very enjoyable. 

Junhui smiled when Minghao started to play with hair with one hand as another gripped onto the white sheets underneath them. He took that as a sign to suck harder, Minghao letting out a moan as he got dangerously close to his most private area. Closer and closer until he was face to face with Minghao’s member. 

He looked up at the moaning mess in front of him and smirked, “You’re so adorable Minghao. So beautiful, so perfect.” Minghao moaned even more. 

His tongue teasingly popped out, licking the head quickly before retracting it. He stared at Minghao as his breathing became more rapid. How beautiful he looked right now. 

“Can I taste you?” 

Minghao blushed and looked down to where Junhui was. “W-Why’d you ask me like that? Dummy.” He mumbled, looking away. 

Junhui chuckled, “Well my pretty baby? Can I?” He asked oh so gently. Minghao nodded slowly, a bit shy since Junhui was making his heart practically jump out his chest with each touch. 

“Do whatever you like Junhui.”

They stared at each other.

“I’m yours.” 

Suddenly, Junhui was back to being face to face with Minghao. The older stared down at him so lovingly Minghao had to pull him in for a kiss, bringing him onto his body as their hips started to rut against each other. “You really do make me crazy Minghao.” Junhui whispered against his lips. 

Minghao bit back a moan. 

“Everything about you is special.” 

“You make me feel free and so so loved.” 

“I’ve never met anyone as amazing as you.”

“I love you Minghao.” 

A moan finally releases from Minghao’s lips again, shamelessly crying out Junhui’s name as the man sneakily slips in a lubed up finger inside of him after some time of kissing, Minghao drowned too much in the pleasurable kiss from even noticing.

“I l-love you t-too.” He whispered, barely able to speak as Junhui enters a second finger, his breath hitching and thighs shaking from pleasure. He loves the idea of how good Junhui makes him feel. 

“What would I be without you, Minghao?” Junhui watched as the boy thrashed underneath him, hair messy and body covered up in love bites. He bit his lip at the tempting sight. 

“I want you so bad, fuck.” He enters another finger, stretching him open as he scissors gently. 

Minghao sighs contently and smiles at him, motioning with his hand as they reach out, asking the singer for a kiss. Junhui smiles back and does just that. When they pull apart, Minghao’s shaky hands cup Junhui’s face, noses touching each other.

“I want you too. I want you _so_ bad. Since forever. I was always so scared to show you because of my past, but I know I can trust myself with you Jun. T-Thank you for showing me that I can love someone again, even if there are a couple restrictions to our relationship.” He laughs at the memories of his and Junhui’s dates where’d they wear layers of clothing and accessories to hide their identities, how foolish they must look. 

“When I give myself to you it’s because I know you’ll be there for me when I need you. I know you’ll love me. I know you’ll stay with me.” 

Junhui began thrusting his fingers in and out of his lover quickly, causing Minghao’s body to fall deeper into the mattress, breathy moans leaving those pretty lips of his. 

“I don’t see myself leaving you for someone else Minghao.” 

He pulled out his fingers before kissing him deeply, pulling back to stare into his sparkling eyes. 

“Junhui...” 

“You’re the only I want.” 

—

Junhui carefully slid himself inside of Minghao, gently as possible not to hurt the boy as he mentioned earlier that he’d like things soft and slow for their first time together since it’s been a while since he’s last had sex. Junhui respected that, he didn’t want to overwhelm the boy either, he already seemed nervous enough. The singer almost laughed at how his confidence left almost immediately once he began touching him so intimately. He definitely will be teasing him later on just to see that cute mad face of his. 

“You okay?” He asked, removing some hair away from the younger’s face. Minghao smiled at him, breath heavy and a bit rapid. 

“Yeah...just a bit nervous..” 

Junhui smiled back at him, “You can hold my hand if you want to before I start to move.” 

“Please?” 

Junhui slid his hand into Minghao’s, fingers slotting together perfectly. 

“I’ll start now okay?” Minghao nodded. 

Junhui squeezed his hand for some reassurance as he started to move his hips slowly, Minghao moaning all too cutely for him. His eyes were shut and mouth open, chanting out Junhui’s name like a mantra. 

But Minghao opened his eyes after a while, his lips forming a smile as he looked up at Junhui  
on top of him. 

“ _Ah_ , you feel really good.” Minghao whispered softly. Junhui smirked and began to thrust just a little faster, “Saying things like that makes it harder for me to hold back babe.” He leaned down and kissed him, bringing his body down a bit closer to Minghao’s as he tightened the grip on his hand. 

Their warm bodies collided together, creating a intimate and romantic moment and that’s when Junhui realizes. 

He realizes, he wants to spend the rest of his life with Minghao normally, openly going on dates without worrying about fans, no disguises, no worry about people waiting to threaten them. 

He realizes he wants to quit the idol life.

Because he realizes all he needs is Minghao.

—

“Seungyu...”

“Minsoo? What the fuck you almost made me shit my pants coming in my hotel room all of a sudden!” Seungyu scolded tiredly. He sat up on his bed and turned on the lap next to him to reveal Minsoo holding a pillow and blanket, in his bunny covered pj‘s.

“Why are you here at this hour? We need to sleep so we can get up early and check what room Minghao and Junhui checked into. I can’t believe the boss wants more evidence, Jesus.” He sighed. 

Minsoo shuffled his way in and closed the door behind him, “Well, whoever my hotel room is next to...THEY CANT STOP FUCKING LIKE CATS!” 

Seungyu raised an eyebrow, “Thought you were into stuff like that.” 

Minsoo scoffed, offended by the comment his friend gave, “I am not! At least not to that extent, but how rude of you to say that!” 

Seungyu threw Minsoo a disgusted look before the shorter of the two continued to go off about complaints, seating himself right next to Seungyu as the taller glared at him. 

“Their bed literally keeps banging against my wall where my bed is. You think I can sleep like that? No, so I’m sleeping with you.” He crossed his arms stubbornly and glanced over to his friend, a dark like aura surrounding his body making Minsoo jump away from the bed.

“Seungyu you’re being stupid!”

Seungyu immediately shook his head no, “Minsoo you are not sleeping in the same bed as me. We paid for separate rooms and that’s what we’re getting!” 

Minsoo paid no mind as he continued walking towards Seungyu, each step earning him a hard glare. “Don’t you dare- MINSOO I SAID NO-“ 

By now Minsoo and Seungyu were shoving and pushing each other, fighting over the bed. A smack there followers by another, some yells here and there until the two fell asleep on top of each other in awkward positions thirty minutes later. 

—

Junhui stared at Minghao as the boy got ready for the day, fixing the tan colored coat over his small frame as he looked at himself in the mirror. 

That thought about him leaving everything behind for Minghao was really taking over his mind. It was such a tempting idea and he wants to go through with it. He wants to go through with it. 

“Why are you staring at me so intensely for?”

The soft voice broke Junhui out of his thoughts, Minghao looking at him with a curious stare. The singer smiled and stood up from the bed he was sitting on, going over to hug his cute little boyfriend.

“I was thinking about your naked body under mines last night, that’s all.” 

Minghao blushed and tried to push him away, “Of course you’d be thinking of something like that you weirdo.” He squeaked. Junhui laughed as he tightened his hug on him, “Who wouldn’t be thinking of someone as hot as you?” Minghao rolled his eyes before finally hugging Jun back. 

“You’re such a weird guy you know, you’re lucky I’m so in love with you.” 

Junhui smiled and kissed the top of his head, “I’m just as in love with you Minghao, just as in love.” 

He looked passed Minghao’s shoulder and straight out the hotel window, he decides, Minghao is worth every risk. “I love you so much.”

Minghao smiled to himself before pulling away from Juns hug, “We should probably get going before it gets late. You have practice for that upcoming concert remember?” 

“Oh yea, the company wanted me to write a solo and sing it since a lot of fans have been requesting one from me. I’m going to be busy so I don’t really know when we’ll be able to go on a “date” again.” He sighed. Minghao’s smile flattened a bit. 

“Well...there’s no surprise there, after all you are an idol. When will you be available again?” Minghao asked, prepared to be disappointed. 

“I’m not sure babe, concert schedules are crazy, we never have time for anything..” 

Minghao sighed, but smiled nonetheless, “Well even if you are busy I expect my goodnight call still.” Junhui smiled at his cuteness and engulfed him in a tight hug again, lifting him off his feet a bit. 

“God I love you Minghao, you’re so cute!”

“Jun- You’re suffocating me!”

“Oh sorry.” He out Minghao down and watched the shorter shot him a small glare before walking back to the mirror to gather his things. 

Junhui really feels like a horrible person. He doesn’t know when he’ll have time for Minghao again. He never mentioned that this one concert is the start of a world tour lasting for the next three months. 

This is exactly why he wants to quit. He wants to spend time alone with Minghao, freely with no worries. It hurts him just as much when they don’t see each other.

“Ready to go?” 

Junhui looked over to the door, Minghao opening it as his other hand stretched out for his. The singer smiled, “Yeah.”

—

“Shit Minsoo, learn how to sleep!” Seungyu groaned as he rubbed his now stiff neck. Minsoo slept like animal, twisting and turning until there was no room left for the taller except the floor.

Minsoo gave him a confused look, “What do you mean? I slept fine.” Seungyu glared at him before continuing their walk down the hotel hallways. 

“Keep an eye out for those two, we have to hurry before we-“ Seungyu’s words were cut short as he had bumped into someone, ready to go off on them for being in the way until he realized it was. 

“O-Oh I’m sorry sir, I wasn’t looking where I was going.” 

Seungyu was at a loss for words, “D-Don’t worry about it..” 

The boy smiled at him and continued to walk off a familiar figure following behind him.

“Seungyu! That was literally Minghao you bumped into. AND Jun just passed by us too! If it wasn’t for our disguises I would have gotten beaten by Minghao again.” Minsoo sighed as he looked at the couple passing them. He looked back over to his friend, seeing the shocked look in his eyes. 

“Seungyu?”

The said male snapped his head to minsoos direction, “W-What?!” Minsoo raised and eyebrow and pointed where the couple went, “We just missed them....” Usually Seungyu is always on top his game. 

“Minghao, he’s beautiful...” 

“What?” 

“He’s so gorgeous up close, I’m at a loss for words...wow...” 

Minsoo frowned a little pang in chest came, “Yea..” he stared at the look in Seungyu’s eyes, “he is....”


	16. A way

Minghao laid his head down on his desk, crumpled up notes and books disorganized around him. He was exhausted from studying for an upcoming final for his marine bio class. It was horrible studying this stupid Cambrian explosion thing again.

“Laying your head down in that text book won’t get you anywhere you know.” 

Minghao groaned at Seungcheol’s response and sat up correctly, shooting him a glare. The older male laughed and shook his head, “You’ve been talking to Junhui too much.” 

Now Minghao was wide awake for sure.

“W-We don’t talk _“too much!”_ He blushed a bright pink, Seuncheol continuously teasing him. “Mhm sure, tell that to Mingyu’s complaining of hearing Junhui’s lame pick up lines on you until 4 in the morning.” He raised his eyebrows in a playful way as Minghao shoved him slightly.

“I hope you fail this exam.” 

“I don’t think I’ll be the one failing.” 

Minghao rolled his eyes mumbling a whatever and got back to opening up his textbook. 

“You know I can’t believe that Jeonghan and them are going to be gone for three months, imagine how much studying time you’ll have then” Seuncheol mentioned after a minute of silence. Minghao’s eyes immediately widened and drifted away to where his friend was sitting. 

“What do you mean gone for three months?” His heart started pounding against his chest.

Seungcheol titled his head in slight confusion, “Didn’t Jun tell you? They’re starting off their world tour next week here then off to the rest of the world. Exciting isn’t it? Though I will miss Jeonghan a lot-“ by the time he glanced back at Minghao the Chinese boy was already gone, him and his phone.

“Minghao?” 

—

Minghao anxiously tapped his foot on the ground as he waited for Junhui to pick up his phone for the last ten minutes. It might not be likely since this hour is usually when he’s practicing.

 _Come on Junhui, pick up_

**“Hello?”**

Minghao had to hold back a sigh, **“Junhui.”**

— 

“Alright everybody take ten! After that we’re gonna start with your solo dances.” With the directions of their choreographer, Junhui and the rest took the time to sit on the floor, either wiping the sweat from their faces or gulping down water bottles at a time. 

Junhui however, having a cute boyfriend waiting for him just on the other end of the phone had other plans. He walked over to the charging station and unlocked his phone. His heart dropped once he saw he has at least ten missed calls from Minghao.

Another one was quick to come in and Junhui picked up the call in a matter of seconds.

“Hello?” His voice came out shaky and low, anxiety getting the best of him.

 **“Why didn’t you tell me?”**

Now Junhui was very confused, “Tell you what darling?” 

Minghao tightened his fist into a tight ball, **“Don’t act stupid Junhui, you of all people should know that you’re doing a three month long world tour.”**

Junhui almost dropped his phone.

“H-How did you figure that out?” 

**“Seungcheol told me....why weren’t you the one to do it? Were you ever going to tell me? You said it was just “a concert” not a fucking world tour!”** Minghao was practically yelling by now. 

“Babe please calm down there was a reason I couldn’t bring myself to tell you-“

 **“Please tell me, I’d love to hear it.”** His voice came out bitter.

Junhui sighed frustratedly into the mic before collecting himself to answer, “I was scared alright.” 

Minghao’s body loosened up at the response.

Hearing how Minghao remained silent, he took that as a sign to continue, “I was scared of how you’d react. I didn’t want to see you cry or anything because of it. I didn’t want you to be sad my love. Also because I wanted to wait until I had my mind made up about something.” 

**“Which is what Junhui?”**

The singer took another deep breath in, “Before making my mind up about quitting or not, and I think I am.” 

The call went silent for a bit till he heard Minghao laughing on the other line.

 **“Junhui, are you stupid?”**

The phrase broke his heart.

 **“You’ve got to be kidding oh my god? What are you quitting for? Please don’t say for me or I’ll laugh again.”**

By now Junhui was infuriated, “And so what if it is? I want to be with you peacefully Minghao. Don’t you want that also? You’re the one who constantly complains about our relationship anyway.” 

He could hear Minghao scoff, **“Complain? More like point things out. I just think it’s dumb to quit such a successful life you have? What about your fans? It would hurt them if you just dropped them so suddenly, your band mates too. All for little old me? What are you thinking Junhui?”**

“What am I thinking? Don’t you want this too? If I quit we can be together Minghao. I don’t care about anything else.” 

**“But you’re not looking at the bigger picture Junhui! I don’t matter amongst the millions of dollars and fans you have! Quitting just won’t solve everything to our problems Jun.”**

“You know what Minghao? Do you have an idea of the countless night I stayed up trying to make up a decision for _you_ just to have it be called stupid? Do you realize how it hurts _me_? Do you realize I just want the best for _us_?” 

Minghao chuckled, **“You think I don’t want to freely be with the man I love? You didn’t even tell me about this world tour and now you’re suddenly quitting? Is this some type of joke?”**

Junhui sighed, “I’ll see you when I see you Minghao. I have to get back to practice. Bye.” 

He clicked the hang up button and threw his phone back down on the floor, the loud noise gaining everyone’s attention. 

“Whoa, Junhui, what’s wrong? You seem angry.” 

The said singer looked over to his fellow team member, Hansol, the younger boy looking at him in concern. 

“I have to go.” 

—

Minghao removed the phone from his ear as confusion and stress built up in his head. Why would Junhui want to quit such a career? For him on top of that? It’s foolish if you ask him, very thoughtful, but Junhui isn’t looking at the consequences of it and Minghao will not tolerate any of this.

“Xu Minghao right?” 

Minghao snapped his head up at the mention of his name and was met with the familiar face of the same two men how had entered the cafe a week before.

“What the hell are you two doing here?” his hand reached for the doorknob behind him. 

A smirk formed on the taller ones face, “Why Mr.Xu, we are here to strike up a deal.” He leaned in close to his ear, “That was Wen Junhui on the phone with you, wasn’t it?”

Minghao’s eyes widened. 

The tall male backed up and chuckled, “So it was? Minsoo.” He motioned for the man behind him to come forward, printed photos in his hands. 

“We’re here to strike up a deal gorgeous.” 

Minsoo displayed the photos in front of him. Minghao’s heart dropped at the first glance he was given.

It was photos of him and Jun, together, holding hands, kissing, and hugging.

He looked back up to the men and glared, “What the hell do you want?” He growled. Seungyu chuckled, “Anger isn’t a good look on that pretty face of yours.” 

Minghao was so close to punching him, but Junhui’s career was on the line so he’d rather not.

“Minsoo here, and I, work for famous rumor site, Display. Our boss has ordered us to be on your tail for quite some time now. Of course, it was fun for a while until you two started getting to that annoying couple stage.” He rolled his eyes and took a step closer to Minghao, holding up a photo of him and Junhui kissing to intensely, “Imagine what we could do with these Mr.Xu.” 

“What’s the deal?” Minghao asked harshly. 

Minsoo smiled as it was his turn to talk, “Break up with him.” 

—

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean you gotta go? Practice isn’t over for another hour!” Their choreographer, Soonyoung shouted. Junhui continued to ignore him as he put on his jacket and shoes along with his car keys.

“Junhui!” Jeonghan yelled.

“What?!” He yelled, all of them flinching at the sudden yell from their usually calm member. 

With no response, he continued to make his way out the door, a cold hand on his shoulder stopping him. 

“What do you need to say now, Wonwoo?” 

The younger male took his hand away and glared, “Don’t go doing anything stupid.” He earned a laugh from the singer.

“I shouldn’t be the one you’re telling that to” With that, he left, leaving the group as they looked at each other with worried expressions.

—

“You don’t want these photos going viral do you? All we are asking of you is something simple.” Minsoo taunted.

“Why would you do that? You guys work for the biggest gossip site in all of Korea. If anything you’re dying to post those pictures.” Minghao retorted. 

Seungyu made an amused face, “You’re a little smartie aren’t you?” He grabbed Minghao’s chin in between his index finger and thumb, tilting it up to get a better look at it.

Minghao pushed him away immediately.

“The boss had a change of plans you see. Of course it was our first goal to post these almost immediately but we waited. He doesn’t like seeing you two, especially Junhui so happy. Breaking up would be a much better option. Come on Minghao.” He taunted the photo in front of his face of the two hugging, “You don’t want to ruin Juns career do you? Is that not what that little fight was about earlier? Imagine knowing how fans would react knowing Junhui quit because of a low life boy?” 

Minghao took the picture in his hands and felt his eyes start to water out of frustration and sadness, _maybe leaving Junhui really is the best option..._

“No, I don’t..” 

Seungyu smirked, “Exactly so that’s why-“

“But Im not breaking up with him.” 

_Leaving Junhui isn’t the best option at all._

Minghao straightened himself up, the two older men staring at him in disbelief, “What?”

Minghao looked at them with a sharp glare, walking forward as they walked backwards, “Did you really think I’d break up with my boyfriend in a situation that where I’d gain nothing from it? You’ll post those photos while both of us suffer.” They were now backed up against a wall as a dark aura seemed to surround the young Chinese boy. 

“Junhui is the best thing to ever happen to me, you think I’d let that go? We’ve been through so much already, why can’t we just catch a break? I’m tired too.” He rambled.

“You’re stupid if you think I’d ever agree to such a petty deal. Sure we fought earlier, but that’s because Junhui cares too much about me...” he looked off to the side for a second as he thought about Junhui mentioning about quitting because of him.

“He needs to see the bigger picture and I will set him straight. Now leave before this situation ends up bloody.” Seungyu and Minsoo nervously gulped seeing the boy ball his hand up in a tight fist. 

“Xu Minghao, you have just made the biggest mistake in your life.” 

“What?” 

Suddenly, Minghao was grabbed as Seungyu pulled him close to his body, kissing him harshly as Minsoo flashed the camera on them. 

Minghao pushed him away almost immediately, wiping his lips off as he glared at them. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?! I’ll make sure you both see the devil! I’ll make sure of it-“ his yelling was cut off as someone from behind wrapped their hand around his waist, back now pressed against a hard and sturdy chest. 

He looked up, heart relieved to see who it was.

“J-Junhui?!” Minsoo almost screamed.

The singer stared at the two with narrowed eyes. 

“What the fuck were you doing with _my boyfriend_?” 

They two remained silent. 

“ANSWER ME!” 

Seungyu and Minsoo glanced over at each other, eyes arguing back and forth about who should be the one to reply to angry man. 

Junhui chuckled darkly, “So no response eh? Maybe you’ll finally answer if I-“ he let his hand fall away from Minghao as he used it to punch the taller of the two men right in the face. 

“Junhui! No!” 

Seungyu groaned in pain, holding his bleeding cheek as Junhui began to get closer. He tried dragging himself back until jun grabbed a hold of his shirt, punching him again and again with rage filled in his eyes. 

“Junhui stop!” Minghao yelled, running over to pry his boyfriend off of the now bruised up man. “Junhui!” He pulled and pulled at the back of his shirt before back hugging him. Junhui froze in the postion, “Junhui...please stop.” 

His hand lowered back down to his side. Minghao mentally sighed in relief and hugged him tighter. If he didn’t stop him sooner the man would probably have been beaten to death. Never would have Minghao guessed that Jun could be so violent. That wasn’t his Junnie at all.

Seungyu took this opportunity to run over to Minsoo, both of them running off to the car as the couple remained kneeling on the floor, Minghao clutching onto Junhui as the singer stared at the blood splattered ground.

—

“Junhui...” Minghao called out softly. 

“Hm?” 

He motioned for jun to turn around. 

“Don’t cry.” Minghao whispered, hand reaching up to wipe them away. Junhui grabbed his hand and kissed it before holding tightly in his own. 

“I was so scared earlier.” Junhui started.

“Our call was so scary, I thought it was the end for us. You seemed so upset with me when I just wanted to be with you.” He looked at Minghao with glistening eyes, “Why were you angry at me?” 

Minghao felt eyes eyes start to water too. He hugged the singer tightly, heart breaking more than ever, “Because you were about to do something senseless Junhui.” They pulled away. Minghao cupped his face, “I know you want to be with me, I want the same thing too, but quitting isn’t the answer. You know that too. It would be unreasonable to quit when you’re doing so well. I’ll always be here with you even if you are a sought after singer. I’m yours Junhui and you’re mine. Sure our relationship might be limited but we always find a way don’t we?” Junhui nodded at his question, sniffling before Minghao kissed his cheek.

“And that’s what matters most. Finding a way. When people are in love, Junhui, they always find a solution for everything. It just goes to prove how much they really care for one another and they want to be together.”

Junhui finally managed to calm down as he sighed, “But I want to be able to be better for you. I want to give you everything, show you off to the world, but I can’t. There is so much we can’t do-“

“No junhui.” 

The singer looked up to his lover, a soft smile on his face.

“We just haven’t found _our_ solution for that _yet._ I became your boyfriend because I loved how even if you are an idol, you managed to do whatever you could to see some lame student like me.” Their faces were inches apart now.

“I love you Junhui.” 

The singer leaned a bit closer, “I love you too Minghao.” 

They kissed. 

Passionately just as the many before this one. Just as if it was their last. Just as if kissing was their form of oxygen. They were two boys in love and it was to stay that way.

—

“Did you end up recording the bastard beating me up?” 

Minsoo looked off to the side before reluctantly nodding, “I did..I also got um..you and Minghao kissing like you wanted..”

Seungyu smirked at himself in the mirror, “I told that Xu Minghao he was making a big mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, Junhui’s solo “Crow” comes out soon and I’m so excited!


End file.
